You Can't Run From Fate
by TheLovelyImprinted
Summary: Takes place 8 years after Breaking Dawn. Jake never came back after the wedding, which means he never imprinted on Renesmee. Renesmee is 8 years old and sick of her fathers over protective ways she runs away to find herself. Rated M for Language&Lemons.
1. Running

Disclaimer: I don't own the Cullens or the Wolfpack, That all belongs to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer. Although I wouldn't mind owning Jacob & Jasper. ;D

A/N: So this is my first Fanfic. I've read a lot of really great ones and it they inspired me to write my own twist on SM's world. My story takes place 8 years after Breaking Dawn. Irina never saw Nessie which means the volturi never got involved. Nessie is fully mature and sick of her parents over protective ways. She decides enough is enough and takes off on her own.

Jake Never came back after the incident at the wedding. 8 years later he's living in Maui, HA. He's doing well for himself but still theres that nagging little voice in his head that keeps reminding him of his biggest failure. Bella.

You Can't Run From Fate

Ch1. Running

_JPOV_

It's been eight years. Eight long years since I've left the only place that's ever felt like home. Eight years since she tore my heart out of my chest and merrily stomped on it. I'll never, as long as I live, forget that day. It's kinda hard to forget anyway when its been playing on a constant loop in my head for the past eight years.

I loved her so completely I would have done anything for her. Hell, I pretty much did. I fixed her when she was broken, when _he_ left her. He just left her with the redhead leech still hunting her. What a man, huh? I loved her when she took him back. Shit! I even worked with them to save her life when the red head created and army just to take her out. She meant everything to me, I tried so hard to make her fall in love with me. I knew she loved me, I could see it in the way she looked at me and just that little spark, that little bit of hope was enough for me to stick around everytime she ripped apart my heart. The day of the Newborn Battle she finally admitted to loving me and she kissed me. She actually kissed me all on her own. I don't think I've ever been happier. I then went into battle like the good little soldier that I was only get the whole right side of my body broken by a newborn leech at the very end of the battle. While I'm healing Saint Bella pays me a visit to explain to me that her love for me is not enough, that she loves the leech more. I can't even explain the pain I felt when she spoke those words. It was like somone took a burning butter knife and stabbed me in the heart. Even after everything I did for her and everything she put me through, How does she repay me? Well, She finally pushes the knife all the way through my heart, that's how. She was going to fucking marry him. So I ran, I ran as far as I could go. For two months I lived as an animal. I let the most primal insticts take over and MAN! Did it feel good. Living as an animal had its perks, but being a werewolf had its pitfalls. Like the fact that my pack brothers were in my head constantly trying to convince to come home. Seth was the worst because he was friends with the Cullens. He knew the details of the wedding, when it was happening and worst of all, he kept reminding me of Bella, how much she missed me and wanted me to come back. Eventually I decided that maybe, just maybe she might change her mind if I came to the wedding. So I did and what did that leave me with? A giant steaming pile of broken heart. During our dance she so graciously let me know that she was planning on letting the reeking blood sucker take her virginity. He was going to be inside of her, that..._thing._ He was dead, he had no heart beat, no pulse. He was ice cold. He was a monster for fuck's sake. She chose a corpse over me. A blood sucking parasite. Isn't that an ego booster? Well that was the last straw. If it wasn't for Seth and Sam I would have torn him apart and burned the peices while happily dancing around the fire. Unfortunatly though Sam and Seth dragged me into the woods before I phased. We were all in our wolf form, Sam yelling at me about how I should have better self control.

_"Look, I understand how much this hurts you, Jacob, but she made her choice, she chose a leech. Now you have to move on. Live your life and stop with the dramatics." he said with a hint of irritation._

_"Are you fucking kidding me Sam? Move on? Sure, Where's Leah? Lets ask her how well that turned out."_

_I could feel Sam and Seth mentally flinch. Sam especially. He had always blamed himself for Leah's pain. He felt it was his fault she was the bitter shrew she was then, but leah was tough she handled the pain better than even I could ever hope for myself._

_"Jacob, don't forget I am your alpha. You don't speak to me that way"_

_I could hear Seth examining the situation, he knew were it was going before even I did. "Guys, lets calm down, we're brothers we should be helping each other not hurting eachother." I could feel the panic in his head. Seth was the nicest kid I have ever known. He never had a bad word to say about anyone. I was sorry that he had to witness this._

_"And just because your my alpha that gives you the right to dismiss what I feel like its nothing? I'm tired of this, Sam. I'm tired of being the best friend, the protector, I'm tired of not having a choice in were my life goes"_

_"What are you saying, Jacob?"_

_"I'm saying I'm leaving for a little while."_

_"Oh thats right, Jacob. Shit gets hard so you tuck your tail between your legs and you run. Tell me, How does it feel to be a coward constantly running from your problems?" I could feel the anger coursing through his body but what I felt when he spoke those words wasn't anger. It was something so dangerous and so...horrible I was blinded by it. It was the purest and most potent rage I have ever felt. His words were the straw that broke the perverbial wolf's back._

_"FUCK YOU, SAM! You dont know anything about how I'm feeling. You think that just because your in my head and you see what I do that you know? You don;t know shit. I'm done. I'm leaving this place, the farther the better." I didnt ever get to put one paw down before Sam barked the order._

_"I command you to stay in La Push."_

_"SAM! Stop, common man, let him go he'll come back when he's ready." Poor Seth that kid had a bigger heart then he knew what to do with._

_I felt my legs give out at the command, I could hear myself whimper under my alpha's snout.I felt the shackles holding me to the ground insuring that I stay ! This won't happen. He is not my alpha.I am Jacob Black, heir to Ephraim Black. I am the true alpha and no one commands me. With this realization I felt my ancestors power flow into my veins, it was almost like their spirits were there with me. I felt the shackles crumble and I was able to stand. With two letters I told Sam exactly what I thought of his command._

_"No."_

_I heard Seth and Sam gasp in my head._

_"What did you say to me?" Sam snarled._

_"I said NO!" I roared._

_" As your alpha, Jacob I command you to stay" he screamed. _

_For once I didnt feel the familiar shackles tying me to the forest floor. What I felt was unadulterated freedom. Freedom to do what I wanted without obligations hanging over my head. It was a beautiful feeling. Empowering. It was almost as if that single admission of my true self had unleashed a power I never knew I had. I could almost feel myself getting bigger...If that was even possible._

_"Whoa, Jake. Your huge! How did that just happen?" Hmm. I guess I actually did grow._

_"So what does this mean, Jacob? Are you claiming your place as alpha?"_

_"No, Sam. Your still alpha. What I'm claiming is my freedom. I'm leaving."_

_With that I turned and took off and for the first time I noticed that my head was completely quiet. There were no voices, no opinions. Just beautiful silence._

For nine gloreous months I was alone. Living off of wild game. The rush of just letting the wolf take over and do what the insticts told him was like nothing I'd ever felt. Sure, I ran for those Two months but it wasn't the same because the pack was in my head constantly. This was a different level all together. This was me living and breathing mother nature. Feeling my claws dig into the dirt under my paws was intoxicating, I could almost feel the trees breathing, I heard the fluttering heart beats of the animals I shared this utopia with. It was almost as if mother nature herself was telling me everything would be all right. There were no luxeries here no toilets or showers, no phones or computers. Just hunting, drinking crystal clear water out the river and freedom.

The one day I was feeling particularly energized just running through forests enjoying my canine senses. I picked up a sent and now that I thought about it I was pretty hungry. It was a moose. Huge one maybe half a ton and wow he looked delicious. I was just about to start the hunt when all of the sudden three voices were shouting in my head.

_"WHAT THE FUCK?"_

_"Jake! Man Wow I can't believe it where are you?"_

_"Oh, Thank God it worked"_

_"Jake, man were the hell are you?"_

_How the fuck did Seth, Leah, and Embry just do that? I snarled so loud I scared the moose away. So much for a nice juicy meal._

_"What the fuck are you guys doing here?"_

_They all started talking at once and I didnt hear anything but a jumbled mess of words._

_"One at a time!"_

_Leah spoke first. "Well, Jake. We left Sam's pack and we turned our loyalty to you."_

_"No! Why would you do that? I'm not coming back to La Push. I can't"_

_"So what? Your gonna live the rest of your existance as a wolf? You'll never grow old just spending everyday hunting, sleeping, and shitting. Is that what you really want Jake?" She sighed. "Look Jake, we're not asking you to come back, we're asking to join you. All three of us have our own reasons for leaving. We don't want to go back there either. We want to go with you."_

_"What reason would you guys have to leave? That is your home, your land."_

_"Are you serious Jake? Do you know what kind of torture it was to see Sam's thoughts? To see him imprinting on my cousin through his eyes and feel what he felt for her and seeing what he feels for me. I don't even hold a candle to her, I had to watch them having sex, I had to endure their passion and know that it should have been mine. I should have been pregnant with my second child. He should have been looking at me like that." I could feel her heart crushing with the memories. She had a flash back of when Sam proposed to her on the cliffs of La Push._

_" Leah, you have been the only girl I have ever loved, your the only woman I will ever love. I can't imagine my life without you. I wouldn't bear it." He pulled something out of his pocket, got down on his knee and opened the box. " Leah, I love you with all my heart, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" I couldn't even deny the pure adoration in his eyes as Sam spoke those words._

_She had tears in her eyes, elation written clear all across her face._

_"YES! Sam, Yes yes yes."_

_With that he slid the ring on her finger and they kissed passionatly. _

_"Had it not been for the genetic "fuck you" that we all seem to have aquired, Sam would have been mine."_

_I didn't ever feel this kind of pain from her. I guess she was really good at blocking it but now that she was trying to get me to understand why she so badly needed to get away from Sam she unleashed it all on me. It it had the rest of us realing from it. _

_" I have nothing left for me in La Push. Mom has Charlie and Seth...Well we know were Seth is. That place is full of bad memories. I need a fresh start and Jake your the key since I don't want to give up my wolf." she said with a slight smirk._

_"I understand Leah, If your sure about this then okay."_

_"Thank you so much Jake."_

_"What about you two?" I said to Seth and Embry._

_"Common Jake, you really think I want to stay in La Push, with everybody whispering about me. "Oh that poor Embry, never found out who his father is and will probably never know. Renata will never tell him. She's so drunk all the time that she probably doesn;t even remember who it is. He's going to be a bastard forthe rest of his life" I always knew people talked about him. We had our suspicions as well when it came to Embry's father. Seeing as how he had the wolf gene which is passed through the men. Embry's father couldonly have been one of three people. Quils father John who died when Quil was 12, Sams father Michael,and none other then my dad, Billy. None of us ever mention it because we dont want to know._

_"Jake, Theres nothing in La Push for me. Its not my home. I don't know were home is but thats not it."_

_"But Embry, Your mom, what about her?"_

_"She kicked me out, said that she never wanted to see me again that I was nothing but a dissapointment and that I would end up like my father had. Dead before he had a chance to live because quote: "he was out covorting with the devil and summoning demons" shes been a drunk since my dad died andI'm sick of taking care of her. It's timefor me to live my life and take of myself for once."_

_"Wow Embry I had no idea things were that bad, why had you never told me? You know my house was always open to you."_

_" I didn't need hand outs, Jake. I needed to be a man and take care of my mother when she needed me but theres only so much you can do to try and help someone before you realize they dont really want to be helped."_

_"Okay, Embry. It would be awesome to have you on bored."_

_"Seth?"_

_"I just listened to my heart and it told me that my path in life starts with you." Wow. Seth really was one of a kind. Who could refuse a reason as simple and heart felt as that? He never failed to blow my mind_

_I chuckled. "So I guess I have to appoint a beta."_

_"YES!"_

_"Really?"_

_And the only noise Leah made was the sound of a sigh of immense relief._

_"So Leah, would you dothe honor?"_

_"Honor of what, Jake?" She didn't believe that I would actually offer her the position of being my beta. I don;t know why though. She was a genius when it came to plotting anything not to mention she could out race any of us. She was the obvious choice._

_" The honor of being my beta."_

_" Jake!" she gasped "Are you sure?"_

_"Yes. Leah,I've never been more sure of anything."_

_"I would love to be beta."_

_" So its official? we're a pack?" Seth was bouncing with excitement._

_"Yes, I guess it is. I gotta say though I was nice having my head be silent for once, but I missed you guys. I'm glad you did what you did. I'm sure Sam had a lot to say about it though."_

_Embry snorted. "You'd think so wouldn't you, but he didn't even object. He said he knew it was coming and that we made the right choice for us."_

_"No way. Seriously?"_

_"Yeah, Quil wanted to come too, but he has Claire and he can't leave her."_

_"I wouldn;t have wanted him to leave her anyway so it's good he didnt"_

_"Yeah. Now umm...Jake?" Seth said with a sense of urgancy behind his tone._

_"Yeah?" I gotta say I was scared of what he was going to say._

_"WERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"_

_I laughed at his exasperated tone. "I'm up by Toronto, you should pick up my sent near the border I'll wait for you here."_

We never spoke of why I ran or any thing that has to do with the past. That was one thing we were all trying desprately to escape. Well except for Seth. The only person I kept in touch with from home is my dad. He doesn't know were I am but he knows I'm alive and doing good for myself and he's happy for me. One of the reasons I love my dad so much is because he truely understands me, he never once in the past 8 years asked me to come home. After we met up in Toronto I phased back to human for the first time in nine months. We got some odd jobs here and there for a year to save up all our money and spend it all to get to Maui. It's paradise here. No bad memories and no reminders of the peice of me I left in Washington. Once we got there we each got jobs and saved again only to have a garage up and running within a year. Embry and I were always good at fixing cars so we were the main mechanics. Seth got a degree from the University of Maui in engeneering so he built custom bikes for our more wealthy clients. Leah was in charge of custom paint jobs. I started drawing again when we first got to Maui and in the seven years that we had been living here my drawing has turned into another aspect of our business. I drew the custom bikes the clients wanted so that way there were no mistakes and nothing that the client could complain about later. About a year after we opened people started flocking to our garage for anything and everything having to do with cars or bikes. It got so crazy that we had to hire three more mechanics and another engineer to help Seth out with the crazy amout of custom orders coming in. Bella was still there in my heart and it still hurt to remember her and everything I went through but it wasn't the crippling heart shattering pain anymore. It was the pain of mourning what my life could have been.

Now five years later here I am with the greatest friends in the world running our own successful business and yet I'm not happy, don't get me wrong I'm happy in the general sense but I cant help the nagging feeling that my heart is missing some huge vital peice.


	2. Breaking Free

Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I'm just vacationing in it for a little while.

A/N: Thank you so much for your guys amazing reviews. Here is chapter 2, It's Renesmee's POV. My chapters aren't going to have a set length they will end when I feel they should, so some will me longer then others. If you notice spelling or grammer mistakes or maybe some inconsistencies PLEASE please please let me know and I will fix them Asap.

& Londonbreezy, I know exactly what you mean. I've read so many fan fic's were Jake is depressed and goes off on a pity party. Some were he even tries to commit suicide. No, I don't believe that's who Jake is. He's been through too much and there is no way Jake is a pansy like that. My Jake is one tough cookie and he fights for what he wants. Okay, I know you guys wanna know whats going on so I'm going to stop talking. Enjoy =]

Ch 2. Breaking Free

_RPOV_

Eight years I've been on this earth. Eight years my parents have been controlling my every move. Telling me what to do and who I should be. My father Edward is overly protective and the fact that he couldn't read my mind didn't help either, it annoyed him to no end. I had inherited my mothers mental shield which insured that my mind was a safe place. As well as my power of projection. My mother Bella while less over protective wasn't any easier to deal with she read me like a book and could see I wasn't happy. She kept trying to keep me busy, giving me books to read and errands to run, sending me off on shopping trips with Alice and Rosalie. One day a year ago, about 2 days before my seventh birthday when I reached full maturity I was sitting in my room staring out the window like I always do when my thoughts become stormy, thinking about what I wanted to do with the life my mother had literally died to give me. I wanted to go to school to learn everything I could. I wanted to see the world, discover a new species of animals, Hell, maybe even discover an ancient civilization no one ever even knew existed. So I decided that I was going to ask my parents if I could go to school. I was an adult, technically I was 7 years old but physically I was twenty one and mentally even older. It's official I would ask my parents on my birthday. That was the day that everything changed between me and my parents.

_I can't believe it. I'm finally seven, I feel like I have been waiting for this day forever. Of course Alice had gone all out, because really what girl wouldn't celebrate her twenty first birthday in style. She woke me up at ten to start pampering me for my party which wasn't until 8 hours later._

_For the past few days my dreams had been filled with the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He was huge maybe 6'9 and built like...like a God. His skin was the most beautiful russet color I have ever seen. It looked as though the sun had literally reached out and kissed him all over, He had a sort of other worldly glow about him. He had thick jet black hair down to his shoulders and big pools of the darkest brown eyes I have ever seen, they were almost black. His eyes were kind and loving, even more so when he would look at me. He was always shirtless, only wearing cut off sweats. He was amazing to behold. In my dream I could feel that there was something about him that pulled me to him. That awoke feelings in me I never knew I had possessed. Ever since the dreams had started I couldn't help but feel like a giant chunk of my heart was missing. I would give anything to find it. Too bad Dream boy was just a figment of my overly active imagination. The dreams were always the same, the only thing that ever changed was the scenery. This time I was on a beautiful beach, secluded from everything. The perfect place to clear your head. The sand was a pristine white, it almost sparkled in the soft glow of the setting sun. The water was an amazing turquoise color that you will only ever find on a tropical island.I was sitting in the sand just watching the waves crash and letting my mind wander when I heard a twig snap in the forest behind me, it startled me since I thought no one else knew about this spot. I turned around to see what made the noise, even though conscious me knew who it was and waited anxiously to finally see that beautiful face again, dream me wasn't so perceptive and as always had the same reaction as she always does when she sees our prince charming as I affectionately referred to to him as. She gasped as she took in his large half naked frame looking slowly from his bare feet to his beautifully sculpted calves to the sharp V shape that started right above the waist of his sweat pants to the abs that can only be described as a work of art, as if Micheal Angelo himself had carved this beautiful man just for me. She took in his pectorals and his biceps that looked like they wanted rip from the skin on his arms up to his perfectly symmetrical jaw line. The amazingly luscious lips that had a natural pout to them and then just like clock work she got to his eyes, his warm dark chocolate eyes that would make even the most ice cold of women melt. There was that look again the look of a man who has been lost in the dessert for weeks dying of starvation only to have a thanksgiving turkey set before him on the day he would have surely died. Like a man who has been blind his whole life only to wake up and discover he can now see for the first time. The look of a man who had found his missing piece. He walked slowly to me never taking his eyes from mine. When he was finally standing over me he was even bigger then I thought. He reached out his hand as if asking me to dance. I placed my hand in his and he swiftly pulled me up bringing my face inches away from his beautiful well defined chest. He put a finger under my chin and pulled my face up so I could meet his eyes. I knew what was coming I eagerly awaited this moment every night. He bent his head never breaking eye contact his lips were mere centimeters away from mine just as his lips were about to touch mine I heard the most annoying sound in the world._

_"Renesmee! Come on, get up. We have much work to do before your party." Alice screamed through my door._

_"Go away! The sun is barely even up yet." I groaned. I never understood how someone so tiny could be so annoying._

_"Renesmee I'm giving you ten minutes to get up and into the shower. If I come back and your still in bed, I'll let Emmet know that he can go ahead with his plan of dumping a bucket full of ice water on your head"_

_"Alright! I'm up." _

_"Awww Alice, you should have let her sleep, waking her up with the water would have been way more entertaining." I heard Emmet shout._

"_Shut up" I grumbled as I finally opened my eyes. I swear Emmet had the mentality of a twelve year old. How Rose put up with him for eighty plus years I'll never understand, but he's my uncle and I love him. I got out of bed, cranky from being woken up when the best part of the dream was just about to happen.I climbed into the shower and was running on auto pilot __while I let my thoughts trail off. I sighed. I wish Prince Charming existed outside of my imagination. Just like clockwork the nagging emptiness started to reappear. Everyone in my family had their other half. My grandparents Charlisle and Esme were so in love that they didn't even need to speak to one another, all they had to do was look in each others eyes and would know what the other wanted. Then there was my favorite aunt and uncle, Alice and Jasper. Alice was the bubbliest person I've ever known. and thats not saying much since I don't know many people. Alice was a vampire like the rest of my family but looking at her she fit the role of pixie better then she did vampire. Jasper was my favorite because of all the people I live with Jasper fully understands my thinking. He understands why I wanted to learn to protect myself physically when my dad thought it was unnecessary because I had my family to protect me.. Why i wanted to be treated like the adult that I was. He always answered any questions I had. Most of what I learned over my lifetime had been from him. Then there was Rosalie and Emmet. Rosalie, the most beautiful woman on the planet was like a second mother to me. She explained things my parents thought I was too young to know about, like the sex talk and what to expect when my body went through " my womanly changes" as dad referred to it as. Last but not least there were my parents who were in love beyond belief, the love they had was the epic, earth shattering, heartbreaking love that all the classic writers wrote about, only my parents love was so much better. They had both sacrificed to much for each other. My father was willing to kill himself at one time because he believed my mother to be dead and there was no way he would go on without her. My mother had gone to Italy to save him from the Volturi, this skinny girl, merely a human at the time stood in front of vampire royalty and offered herself in exchange for my fathers life. Aro, the leader of the Volturi was so taken aback buy a human willing to give her own life to save a vampire. He told them to leave under the condition that my mother be turned as soon as possible. My mother saved his life. She had given up her family, her home, and her best friend to love my father. As much as I appreciated all their happiness I couldn't help but feel jealous because I wanted my happy ending too and I knew i wouldn't find it here in Alaska. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a high soprano voice yelling at me._

_"Renesmee, when you're done come to my room so we can get started on hair and make-up" Alice shouted to me. Well, More like sang because my family can yell all they want but their voices are so beautiful that it will only ever sound like the most talented symphony. I grudgingly climbed out of the hot shower and wrapped my bronze hair in a towel. Wow, it was already passed my butt, definitely time for a hair cut. I walked into Alice's room and into her bathroom which was the size of my room. Why would a vampire need a gold toilet? Go figure. I sat in the salon chair as Alice applied a moisturizing face mask on me. She unwrapped my hair and started brushing it out._

_"Alice, Can you cut it?"_

_She gasped like I had just told her that Gucci was going out of sale._

_"Renesmee that is the sickest thing I have ever heard, don't ever speak like that!"_

_I chuckled. "Alice, your so dramatic. I just want a trim, I'm not asking you to shave my head." _

_She seemed to think for a moment, Probably scanning the future for the most extravagant hair style she could put on me._

_"Hmm...You know what? I think I have the perfect style. I get to make you look beautiful and you get to cut that glorious hair of yours"I caught a bit of annoyance in her voice._

_"Thank you Alice.I know you'll blow me away with whatever you do" I said to appease her. It worked._

_"Aww, Renesmee it only looks so good because my blank canvas is hardly blank. You give me so much to work with that I think I could send you out in a burlap sack and you'd steal the attention from every girl in the room. Not that I ever would. Even the thought makes me want to cry. Who would wear a burlap sack? That's just sick." I chuckled. Alice was Definitely my favorite aunt._

_For five hours Alice Buffed and Fluffed me from head to toe. She hired a masseuse to come over for two hours and massage every muscle in my body. By the time he was done my body felt like jelly. She gave my a manicure and pedicure with intricate designs on each finger and toe. She then spent 90 minutes on my face alone. The way she did my make-up using the brushes like only the most skilled artist can. She didn't let me look in the mirror at all. She then called Rosalie in to do my hair. She cut and styled it never letting me see what she was doing._

"_I can't believe your already 7, I remember holding you right after you were born. You were such a beautiful child, and you've grown into such a beautiful woman. I'm so proud of you." Rosalie said._

"_Thank you so much Rose, I love you guys. I'm so blessed to have such an amazing family."_

"_No, Rensmee. We never even thought you were possible and then you came into our lives and everybody had something to look forward to, it took a beautiful little girl to show us all that even this life can be full of miricles."_

"_I love you Rose, Thank you for everything. I know you protected mom when she was pregnant with me. Maybe that's why you've always felt like a second mother to me." Her eyes shone with pure love and she hugged me tight._

"_You don't know how much that means to me Renesmee." I'm sure if she could be crying she would be. "Now come on we have a party to get you ready for."_

_The time finally came to put on the dress. Alice gave me black lace pantyhose to put on with the dress. The dress was beautiful. An amazing royal blue strapless dress that stopped 3 inches above my knees. It had thick black ribbons lacing up from the point right above my butt up to my shoulder blades. She gave me my shoes and I almost cried when I saw them. _

_"Alice they're beautiful. I almost dont want to wear them, they're so perfect!"_

_They were royal blue suede Christian Louboutin peep toe banana pumps. They were five and a half inches. Unlike most human women I can wear heels painlessly and I've never been happier for that then in this moment. I put them on and my outfit was complete. I was standing with my back the mirror while Alice double checked her work to make sure that not even a skin cell was out of place. "Okay Honey, you can look." I turned around to look in the mirror and was shocked at what I saw. The girl- No, not girl...The woman looking back at me was timeless. I was shocked at how grown up I looked. My hair was in a low classic bun and I had a thick peice of my hair parted on the side and looped into an intricate design. There was a startlingly white lily in the bun that almost glowed against my bronze hair. My make-up was sophisticated and sexy. It was a silver and grey smokey cat eye. While my lips were a startling fire engine red. The colors of my attire contrasted against my rosy pale skin making me look like I was illuminated from the inside out. _

_My parents came in then to wish me a happy birthday since Alice hadn't allowed anyone to come in and interrupt her work. Of course Edward wasn't pleased with my outfit. "Alice don't you think that dress is a little inappropriate given her age?" There he goes again treating me like a child. Obviously I had the curves to fill out the dress beautifully, I don't think a _child _could wear this dress remotely as well._

_"Edward, lighten up. She's not a child if you can't tell, she's all grown up now. Maybe it's time that you start living in the now instead of 117 years ago." She said. That right there is why she's my best friend. _

_My dad growled in response, "I'm perfectly aware of that Alice, thank you. I just think she should be covering up a little more." Obviously he wasn't going to be accepting the fact that I'm an adult anytime soon, which worried me a little since I was going to ask them if I could go to school._

"_Edward, this is 2016. We're not living in the 1900's anymore. Times have changed and you need to accept that." My mother said while giving me a tight hug and wishing me a happy birthday then left to go downstairs with my father in tow. I heard her saying something along the lines of "If you don't stop your going to lose her a lot sooner then you thought." I was about to eavesdrop but Alice interrupted that plan pretty quick._

_"Honey, I know your planning on asking your parents to go to school. I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I can see that your dad wont be happy but I can't see his answer since you make my vision hazy. Your mom on the other hand will be happy to make you happy, that shouldn't be a surprise though, that's always been Bella" _

_"But Alice, I can't take this anymore, he thinks I'm a child, I need freedom, I need to choose my own path in life instead of following my fathers. I'm seven years old. Fully mature, I understand that he feels like he's losing me but he's not. I'm always going to be his little girl but I need to do this for me, I'll lower my shield so he can see why I need to do this. Maybe that will sway his decision." I said._

_" I hope your right. I agree that you need to be allowed to see life outside of our family."_

_"Thanks Alice, I love you. Thank you for all of this." I said, gesturing to myself._

_"I love you too, now come on we have a birthday to celebrate." She grabbed my arm and we made our was downstairs._

_The party was at the Cullen manor as I had come to think of it. We now lived in Anchorage, Alaska. we'd moved from my real home - Forks, Washington when I was only two. Alice had really outdone herself. The house was covered from ceiling to floor in lilies, freesias, orchids and roses. It smelled like a fairy tale. There were twinkling lights covering the banister and __running along the ceiling. There was a massive amount of food though it was a little ridiculous seeing as how only I was actually going to be eating. The cake was beautiful, a massive seven tier chocolate raspberry cake. It was was black with blood red roses going all around it and at the top sat a huge white lily. My father later told me that the black fondant on the cake represented the darkness that they lived in before me, the roses represent each of my family members and the white lily at the very top represented me and the miracle I brought to our family. That's just awesome. Here I am trying to find my own way in life, trying to go off on my own and my dad is telling me that I am indeed the miracle that brought my family even closer. This isn't going to end well._

_My cousins from Denali were there, the only other vegetarian coven that existed. Carmen with her husband Elazear who used to be part of the Volturi he was a gifted vampire as well, he senses other vampire's gifts. He is how my mother discovered her gift of shielding, which I inherited. Then there was Irina, Kate, and Tanya, they are sisters by blood. They're mother was changed and then came back and changed them, their mother then changed a child breaking one of the only vampire laws any vampie that created an immortal child was ripped apart and burned, the Volturi killed their mother but spared them because Aro believed they were innocent. It was kind of awkward when they first met me, they were so scared Irina had to be restrained from going to the Volturi, but once I was allowed to touch them I showed them everything from the day I was born to the time they arrived and they soon calmed down. As soon as Carmen saw me come down the stairs she came running right up to me._

"_Exquisito! My dear child, you have grown into such a beautiful woman. Dare I say even Rosalie must be jealous of you. Am I correct Rosalie?" She turned to look in Rosalie's direction with a smirk. I have to say I was a little nervous of Rosalie's reaction to that statement, but she just looked at me with a twinkle in her eye. "If there's anyone on earth _I _could be jealous of then obviously it would be Renesmee, she is the most beautiful _woman" _she said while clearly narrowing her eyes at my father, he growled, probably in response to something she was thinking. "I have ever seen, it's only fitting that she be _my_ niece." _

"_Thank you so much, but you guys are going to give me a giant head." I said while hugging Carmen. " Rosalie already has you there Ren." Jasper said. Mom and Dad had their hand over their mouths to stifle their giggles. Rosalie hissed at him._

"_Children! This is Renesmee's day stop it right now." Esme scolded, always the mother._

"_Sorry, mom." Jasper whispered. _

"_Renesmee, Honey you look absolutely stunning, Happy Birthday this is from Kate, Irina, and I." Tanya said while handing me a small red velvet box simply wrapped with a Burgundy ribbon. I unwrapped it and opened the box. It held a beautiful ring. It had a slim gold band with a heart shaped sapphire with two smaller heart shaped diamonds on either side. I slipped it on my right ring finger, it fit perfectly._

"_It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" I said while hugging all three of them._

"_It was our mothers beautiful Renesmee, She gave it to us and now we want you to have it" Irina said._

"_Thank you so much, but are you sure?" "Yes of course honey, it fits you perfectly it is yours" Kate said._

_Alice came in then and handed me a box wrapped in red with silver ribbon. It looked like a shoe box, so I tore into it. When I pulled the lid off the box it was almost as if the angels in heaven had descended to sing as the lid came off. They were gorgeous, I don't even think they were on sale yet, but Alice had her connections. They were white satin Christian Louboutin pumps with a 5 ½ inch heel, the heel and the platform were covered in white Swarovski crystals and there was a black satin bow on the toe with a big white crystal in the middle. They were absolutely beautiful, I didn't even know what to say._

"_It's okay Renesmee you can breathe, I knew you'd love them!" Alice was literally bouncing with excitement._

" _Alice, these are perfect I can't even explain how much I love them!"_

" _I knew you would and I can't wait to see you in them." She chirped. " And I can't wait to be in them!" I exclaimed._

"_Later Honey, It's time for our present." Rosalie said as she handed me a big box wrapped in pink paper and white ribbon. I swear Esme loved the gift wrapping more then actually giving the present. I unwrapped the box and gasped. They got me a brand new laptop with a web cam built in._

"_Thank you aunt Rose! Its exactly what I needed and the web cam is perfect." _

"_I had a feeling you'd be needing it soon." she said with a wink. I wonder what she meant by that._

"_Here is ours sweetie." Esme said while handing me a box wrapped with blue paper and black ribbon. I opened it to find a first edition " Complete works of William Shakespeare" It was __amazing and it looked centuries old._

"_How did you get this, it has to be beyond rare." I said._

" _Honey, I've been around close to 400 years, I know how to get what I need." Grandpa said with a wink. "Well, I love it thank you so much grandpa." I said while hugging him._

"_Our turn sweetie. We have two gifts for you the first is from your father." My mom took me by the hand and led me outside. Everyone followed us out, there was nothing outside and my father was no where to be seen. Suddenly I heard an engine pulling into our drive, not just any engine a Porshe engine? No! A ____Lamborghini engine!_

_"__He didn't! No way!" I shrieked as my dad pulled up in a lime green Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder with matching black and lime green rims. I was speechless, it was the most beautiful machine i have ever seen. My father walked up to me and handed me the keys. "Happy Birthday my beautiful daughter, I thought it would be better in your favorite color, what do you think honey?" My father was looking at me with worried eyes. I realized I've been holding my breath._

_"__I LOVE IT!, Thank you so much! I love it I love it I love it!" I screamed. My father laughed._

_"__Anything for you Renesmee, now how about a test drive?" he asked. Of course I said yes, I drove down the highway pressing the gas pedal as far as it could go, it was amazing. I never wanted to leave, but sadly I had a party to get back to. We arrived back at the house were everybody was waiting for me. _

_"__Renesmee, Come with me, I'd like to give you my gift now." My mother led me up the stairs to my parents went through a few of her drawers and finally got what she was looking for, she handed me a large black velvet box. I opened it and I heard my breath hitch. It was gorgeous. A thin gold chain with an angel pendent, it had a diamond halo and was holding a heart high above her head on the back there was an inscription, "____plus que ma propre vie, what does it mean, mom?__" _

_" ____It means " more than my own life" that's how much I love you, my beautiful daughter." she said while running her hand along the side of my face._

_"__I love it mom thank you, I'll never take it off" I said while clasping it around my neck. Well I guess it's now or never._

_"__Mom can you call dad up here, I have to talk to you guys." Of course as soon as the words left my mouth my father was up here. " Is everything okay Rensemee?" He asked._

_" __Yes dad, I just wanted to talk to you and mom about going to college... Away from Alaska." I whispered hoping he wouldn't catch the last part, but I'm not that lucky so of course he heard._

_"__Absolutely not! Renesmee you have never been around humans for more then five minutes, you don;t know how to act around them, not to mention that you have never been on your own." He said. Why does he have to be so impossible?_

_"__Honey, you have all eternity to go to school, why now? You just turned 7, give it a few years." Mom said trying to make me feel better._

_"__That's just it though, in a few years it will be the same thing. I just want to find my place in the world. I want to live my life the way I see fit. I may be only 7 but I am an adult and I want to be aknowledged as one." I explained. That's when I let down my shield and ran through every reason and thought of why I wanted to go out on my own._

_"__I understand your reasoning Renesmee but it's still no. I'm sorry but you'll just have to wait a few years. You still have a lot of growing and learning to do before you can be on your own." He answered. I knew it.I knew he wasn't going to let this happen._

_"__I've learned everything I could here, there's nothing left for me here, I wont grow here. I'll just be stuck here hating you for not letting me live my life, Look, dad why can't you understand that I need to do this for me, so I can be happy with this never ending existance." _

_"__I said no Renesmee and thats final, We can discuss this again in a couple of years." He answered while narrowing his eyes at me. With that he abruptly left the room._

_"__I'm sorry honey, I know how much this means to you but you have to understand how your father feels. Your his little girl. The only one he will ever have, accepting that your growing up is going to be really hard on him____." Mom said. _

_"__I don't understand it at all, I'm sorry mom I just need to be alone right now." I said. I walked up to my room thinking about everything that happened that night._

___When I walked into my room Alice was sitting on my bed with one of those big yellow envelopes in her hand. "Shield Me" she mouthed to me. I caught that familiar rubber band in the back of my head and tugged it around Alice and I. She handed me the envelope to open. I looked inside and saw a birth certificate, drivers license, and social security card all under the name Vanessa Brandon._

_"__What is this Alice?"_

_"__I saw that you might be needing this soon, you'll know what to do with it." With that she turned and danced out of my room._

So here I am siting in my room seven months later staring at the very envelope that Alice had given me. I know what I have to do. I can't keep letting my father control my life. I quickly packed my clothes and laptop with the web cam, huh. I guess Alice and Rosalie knew what I was going to do before the thought even came to me. I wrote 4 letters one for each of my aunts and uncles, one for my gran parents, and one for my parents and left it in their rooms.I went into one of the secret compartments in my house and took a few bundles of cash. No one would miss it anyway, I dropped it in my bag and quickly bolted for the door before my parents came back from hunting. I grabbed the keys to my car. When my hand was inches away from the door knob Alice's wind chime voice stopped me.

"Going somewhere honey?" she asked with a smirk.

"Just to the mall Alice, need anything?" I asked, trying to make myself look as innocent as possible.

"No, Just take care of yourself and Don't forget to call me, my number is programmed in your phone." She said while disappearing up the stairs.

She definitely knew I wasn't coming back or else she would have jumped at the opportunity to go to the mall with me. I jumped in the car and drove to Seattle airport so that they wouldn't be able to track me, once I got there there were 3 planes leaving within the hour. One to Los Angeles, CA, one to Phoenix, AZ, and one to Maui, HA. I bought all three tickets and threw out the other two, that way if they try to find me the have 3 places to choose from. I paid for my car to be shipped there to meet me and soon I was on my way to Maui, because for some reason my gut was telling me that Maui was were I needed to be.


	3. Not Quite Paradise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight related. That all belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. I'm getting hundreds of hits but barely any reviews. I think we should change that, your guys' opinions are what keeps me going and the more love I get the faster the chapter will be uploaded. I will try to update at least once a week, If I have the chapters ready before then they'll go up as soon as I'm done. I'm also looking for a beta reader. Please let me know if your interested. I just ask that you be over 18 and have at least one story written.

Also, some of you may have noticed that Edward can't read Renesmee's mind. I know that it clearly states in BD that Edward can hear her thoughts. My story takes place in an alternate reality, which means that a few of the original details will be played around with. Thank you all so much for reading my story and giving your opinions, I really do appreciate it, Now on with the Wolfy Goodness =]

Chapter 3 – Not quite paradise.

_JPOV_

I was on my usual run through the jungles of Maui when I came across a secluded beach. It was beautiful surrounded from all sides. Mile high cliffs to the left and right. Miles of jungle to the back and bright turquoise water in the front. The only way to get here is either through the jungle or to swim around the island. I doubt any human has step foot on this beach, it was amazing, nothing like the beaches of La Push. No stormy gray water and instead of pebbles there was pristine white sand. I came out of the jungle after putting on my signature cutoffs and stepped on a twig sending the sound echoing through the air. I heard someone gasp and almost fell over. I guess I was wrong about the secluded part. I sniffed the air to see who it might be. The scent that hit my nose was amazing, unlike anything I have ever smelled before. It smelled of ocean, lilies and chocolate, it had my mouth watering. She turned around to look at me, she was amazing, like a goddess. She was small maybe 5 foot 2 with beautiful porcelain skin that had a faint glow in the setting sun. She had the most amazing curves I have ever seen. She had gorgeous bronze hair that fell in ringlets down her back. I couldn't see her face and it was killing me, I wanted- no _needed_ to see her eyes. Just then she turned around to look in my direction and I couldn't breathe, I felt as though my legs would give out at any moment. Her eyes were amazing. Big pools of chocolate that literally made the earth stop spinning. Her eyes seemed so familiar but so different at the same time. She was young, maybe 21 but her eyes said she was mentally way older, there was wisdom behind those eyes, but more importantly those eyes held me to the earth. I felt everything shift, instead of the world revolving around me it was her that held me in place, her that my thoughts and dreams and future revolved around. She was my imprint. I walked up to her and took her hand, swiftly pulling her up, she really was tiny her head only reached the start of my chest, I put my finger under her chin and pulled her face up so I could meet her eyes one more time. I felt her lips pulling me in, those beautiful pouting lips. I have to kiss them...

"JAKE! Wake up, common, we have customers waiting downstairs!" I felt a pillow hit me in the face. Man, What a dream if only she was real. I've been having the same dream for the past month. I have quite the imagination don't I?

"Thanks for that awesome wake up call, Leah. I appreciate it." I said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"No problem, now get your ass out of bed and come downstairs there's a customer down there who wants a custom bike and since your Mister Artist, that would be your area." she replied. I grudgingly pulled myself out of bed and threw myself in the shower. In case your wondering yes, we live upstairs of the shop, we added four bedrooms and 2 bathrooms up here and we all live together like the big happy family we are.

"Jake!, she's waiting come on." Leah screamed.

"I'm coming, Leah. Damn, Don't you have some stuff to do?"

"You have more to do, so hurry up and get moving." She replied. Damn she annoyed me to no end, but she was one of my best friends so it was something I had to learn to live with. I got dressed quickly and went downstairs. The first thing I noticed was the girl. She was HOT! She had gorgeous red hair that hung straight to her hips, and her legs went on forever. She turned when I came in and I was at a loss for for words. My mouth hung open like a complete fool. She had bright emerald eyes and great pouty lips, and I wouldn't be a man if I didn't notice all of her curves. Let me tell you, she was amazing. She smiled like she knew exactly what I was thinking. She walked up to me and put her finger under my chin effectively snapping my mouth closed.

"Calm down there handsome, your barking up the wrong tree, if you know what I mean." she said and then winked at me.

"Does that mean you have a boyfriend?" I decided to flirt with her, after all a boyfriend is only an obstacle.

"Girlfriend would be more accurate." she answered. My mouth dropped open again. Wow, that is the hottest thing I have ever heard.

"Interesting...So what can I do for you today?" I asked her.

"Well I just got this Ducati Monster S4R a few months ago and I'm not so fond of the color, I wanted to customize it a little bit." That's when I finally looked down and noticed the bike. It was beautiful. Oh man, A hot girl who rides one of the hottest bikes on the planet. Of course my dream girl would be gay. I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever find her, my imprint I mean.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking a sort of Halloween theme, so orange and black and maybe you can incorporate some monsters, maybe some werewolves or vampire bats." It took all I had not to bust out laughing. Here I am thousands of miles away from my past and this girl brings me a reminder. Figures I could never get far enough away.

" Sure, Come back tomorrow and I'll get the drawing done for you."

"Thank you, handsome." She said with a wink. She hopped on her bike and drove away.

"Hey, who was the gorgeous redhead?" Embry asked while coming down the stairs.

"A customer ordering a custom bike. Don't even think about it, I can see the gears in your head working. She's has a _girlfriend_. I already tried." Embry's jaw dropped and I chuckled. Is that how I looked? If so I'm surprised she didn't just turn and leave.

"Dude that is so hot! I'm sure there's room for one more." He said while elbowing me.

"Your Disgusting, Embry." Leah said from the front desk.

"Yeah, I know, but look at this." He gestured to himself. "Would you turn down this amount of sexiness? I think not. Even if she does have a girlfriend, I know she won't resist this, besides its not like she's my imprint or something. It'll only be a one night thing." He shrugged

"With that attitude you've probably already missed your imprint because you were too busy trying to find yourself a quick fuck." Leah said.

"Oh _please_! Ms. I'm-gonna-fuck-my-way-through-Hawaii-one-stud-at-a-time. I know your not talking."

"Shut Up! I was drunk when I said that and besides we all know I'm not going to be imprinting lets not pretend otherwise, shall we? Whats the point of waiting around for something that'll probably never come? You on the other hand have a soul mate walking around out there, do you really want to tell her about you being a man slut? Because you know you'll _have _to tell her if she asks." Leah said with a smug smile. She was always gifted at getting her point across.

"You guys are so predictable. The conversations in here always revolve around one of three things. Sex, cars, and food." Seth said walking into the garage.

"Hey Seth how was class?" Seth went back to school to get a degree in business so he could become partner in the shop with the rest of us.

"It was amazing, there's this girl in my class she's amazing, she's smart and funny, and completely beautiful and just...just amazing." He said. He had this dreamy look on his face, I swear I saw him drool a little bit.

"Wow she must be something. That's three "amazings" In one sentence. Wait a minute... Seth did you imprint?" Leah said. Embry and I both looked at Seth in anticipation. He would be the first to imprint in our pack in the almost eight years we've been here.

"I don't think, so but I feel a really intense connection to her, like she needs to be in my life or something. I don't know how to explain it."

"Are you sure you didn't imprint on her?" Embry asked.

"Yes I'm sure. There's no romantic feelings, it just feels like she belongs in my life." he answered. I wonder what that means. I guess we'll just have to wait and see, the way he's talking about her I'm sure we'll meet her soon.

"That's great kid, If she's anything like you say she is then I can't wait to meet her." I said.

"Hey, I have an idea, How about we go out for some drinks tonight. It's Friday and we haven't went out together in months _and _somebody's birthday is tomorrow." Embry said while winking at me. I hated making a big deal about my birthday, I honestly wish they would just forget about it. The only perk of my birthday was that fact that it was the day before Halloween so it was almost always guaranteed to find some awesome parties going down.

"Fine, what do you have in mind? And I don't want strippers of any kind. Do you hear me? Last years fiasco was enough, I can't believe you guys hired a tranny stripper I thought I was gonna kill the poor guy."

"Oh please, it was hysterical. The look on your face when you saw the extra _equipment _was priceless. I'm so glad we have that on tape." Seth said.

"That was awesome, I thought you were going to turn green and shred your cloths. It was epic, man. You know it was." Embry put in.

"Maybe just a bit...Alight soldiers back to work, we have lots to do if we want to close by eight." I said while clapping my hands. This happens everyday around the same time, which was right before they started begging to order lunch.

"Hey, How about some Italian today?" Seth asked. I couldn't help but chuckle. Here it comes just like clock work.

"Nah, I'm thinking some Chinese." Embry put in.

"How about the diner across the street, I'd go for a couple of burgers. Oh...and a strawberry milkshake, maybe an order of fries too." Leah said.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome, I'm game for the diner." "Me too." Embry and Seth said.

"Do you guys notice this happens everyday? Embry and Seth want two completely different things and then Leah tells us what she wants and you two always go with Leah." I said

"This just proves that I'm a genius and you guys should always listen to me." Leah said.

We ordered from the diner and then got back to work. I spent a couple of hours drawing out the bike for the bike girl, it came out awesome. I threw in a couple of things for my own amusement that would still fill the Halloween requirement. I helped Embry with a few of the cars that came in. Seth went back to work making one of our custom bikes and Leah was working on a custom paint job on a Camero. Everything was done by seven so we decided to close up and do our own things before we went out. I figured I had three hours I could take a nap. So I went upstairs and was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_I was in the forest going for a run. It was early morning, the sky was that bright blue color right before the sun starts to rise. Birds were calling to the sun, waiting to start their days. There was something off though, I felt a pull to the east and followed it. I came to a clearing I heard crying and I felt my heart twist. She was whimpering but the sound was so beautiful, it almost sounded like an angel was crying. I followed the sound to a girl sitting up against a rock with her arms around her knees with her face buried into her arms. She had beautiful bronze curls that flowed around her like a curtain. I went to approach her but I stepped on a twig and her breathing stopped. She sniffled a few times and picked her head up, I couldn't see her face because her hair was still blocking it but it felt like the world depended on me seeing her face. She finally turned in my direction and time stopped, the world stopped spinning, it was just me and this beautiful girl and nothing else mattered. Every connection I have ever felt broke away and came back to connect to her. She was my world, my sun. I now revolved around her. She was still looking at me with her mouth slightly open. She was amazing, those eyes, like liquid chocolate penetrated me straight through to my soul. I walked to her and held out my hand intending to help her up. She took it and pulled herself up and clung to me. I couldn't help but smell her hair while I held her close to me. She smelled amazing, lilies, ocean and chocolate. She looked up at me when I sniffed her hair and licked those amazing lips of hers. Our heads started moving toward each other. I felt her breath on my face and it sent shivers down my spine. Her lips were so close all I have to do is lean forward just a bit more._

"Jake, wake up it's 9 start getting ready we're leaving in an hour." Seth said while shaking me awake. "I'm up." I grumbled. Who is this girl that's been invading my dreams for the past month? Every time I close my eyes I see her chocolate ones staring back at me. If only she was real, huh? I got up and got in the shower and changed into some light faded jeans and a white button down with the collar unbuttoned. We piled into Seth's Jeep Wrangler and in twenty minutes we were at the club. It was a place called Spirit, we waited in line and finally got a table. The place looked like a a dream, there was a huge dance floor and all around it there was huge beds with thick white curtains covering each individual bed, when we finally got to our "bed" there was a large oak square in the middle for drinks, we got right down to ordering drinks. Leah was first to order and she got a round of G-spots for the table.

"Alright shut up ladies, I would like to make a toast to our oh so special alpha." We all waved her on. " On your birthday, here's to cheating, stealing, fighting and drinking, if you cheat, may you cheat death. If you steal, may you steal a woman's heart. If you fight, may it be with your brothers _and _sisters, and If you drink, may you drink with us."

"Cheers to that." Seth screamed out and we all raised our glasses and gulped. The waiter came then and Embry ordered a round of slippery nipples for the four of us. He brought us our drinks and it was Embry's turn to toast me.

"Here's to the north, here's to the south, Here's to the girls who like cock in their mouth."

"Wow, Embry you are such a gentleman, I'm surprised your still single." Leah said.

"Leah, shut up and take your shot." Embry answered. We all downed that shot and decided to go dance. Leah and Embry were already grinding on each other so Seth and I decided to head to the bar to try and find our own dance partners. Seth approached a red head who looked a lot like the girl in my dream. The girl was obviously drunk she wobbled all the way to the dance floor, Seth had to catch her twice so she wouldn't face plant into the floor. I just sat at the bar and watched them. I was laughing at Embry and Leah when a cute blonde approached me.

"Friends of yours?" She asked. She had platinum blonde hair that hung straight to her lower back, she was wearing the usual club attire girls wear, a mini skirt and a piece of cloth that couldn't even be considered a shirt.

"Yeah, how about you, you here alone?"

"Nope, with a couple of friends who are off chasing their own endeavors. Like Julie dancing with that tall tan guy over there." I turned to look in the direction she was pointing and sure enough her friend was dancing with Seth.

"Ah, that's Seth. Don't worry, he's a gentleman."

"Oh, I'm not, besides I'm into bad boys myself and you seem to fit that role." She said while sliding her finger from my chest to the waist of my jeans.

"Oh do I? How so?"

"Well for one, you're tall, dark, and handsome. You look like you can knock just about anyone's head off, and you have this "I don't give a shit about danger" vibe about you, and not to mention I get the feeling your not looking for anything serious, am I right?"

I chuckled. "Yes, So do I get a name, or do I refer to you as "girl from the club"?

"Andrea, and you, Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome?"

"Jacob, Nice to meet you, Andrea. So would you like to dance?" We went out on the dance floor joined by Embry, Leah, Seth and Julie. After about half and hour of dancing the DJ decided to play a slow song so we went back to our table with the promise of having a drink with Julie and Andrea.

" How about another round?" Seth asked. Since our body temperatures are so high it is almost impossible to get more then a slight buzz, no matter how much we drink. Seth ordered a round of shots called The Brain Hemorrhage. The waiter brought our drinks five minutes later. Seth banged on his glass to get our attention.

"I want to make a toast." Seth announced. We waved him on.

"I wish you health, I wish you wealth, and happiness galore. I wish you luck for you and your friends" He said gesturing to us four. "What could I wish you more? May your joys be as deep as the ocean, your troubles as light as it's foam, and may you find sweet peace of mind wherever you may roam." We all clinked our glasses and downed the shots. I decided to order some shots as well to toast these three people that have stuck by me for eight years.

" Hey waiter! How about a round of Dead Nazi's?" I yelled.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" My pack yelled. It startled me so bad I almost fell off the bed.

"It's midnight Jake, Your officially twenty five." Leah said.

"Are we seriously still counting ages?"

"Oh stop being such a baby, Happy Birthday Alpha!" They all piled on top of me into one giant group hug. The waiter came at that moment to bring us our shots. He placed them on the table, gave us a disapproving look and walked away.

"Here's to you three, you guys have been there through the hardest times in my life and if it wasn't for you I'd probably still be out in the woods somewhere living off of deer. You guys brought me back to myself and helped me understand what it means to be the alpha. I can;t even call you guys my friends because that's not a powerful enough word. You guys are family and I'm proud to call you my pack." I felt like I needed to make it known that I appreciated my pack and everything they have done for me throughout the years.

"Oh and one more thing: Here's to the bee that stung the bull and started the bull to buckin, here's to Adam who stuck it to Eve and started the world to fuckin."

"Aww, Jake. That was so sweet, well the first part at least."Leah said.

"The second part was my favorite." Embry said while downing his shot

"Of course it was, perv." Seth answered.

"Okay I'm going to go get us some beers, and maybe a nice piece of ass for later." Leah said while leaving the table with a wink.

We stayed at the table for about twenty minutes until we all realized Leah was taking too long with our beers. We got up from the bed and made our way over to the bar, Leah was no where to be seen but her scent was still thick in the air along with another scent that sent shivers down my spine and boiled my blood. The sickening sweet smell of a vampire.

"Guys, you smell that?"

"Leech." They both said at the same time. She probably found him before any of us and decided to handle it on her own. We followed the scent to an emergency exit as soon as we were outside we heard Leah and the unmistakeable wind chime voice of a blood sucker.

"You smell revolting, I wonder what it is in your blood that gives you that disgusting dog smell, but I'm curious, as beautiful as you are I'm sure you taste delicious." The leech said. Seth snarled but I put my hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"You would love to taste me, wouldn't you? To have my blood sliding down your throat?"Leah said, she knew we were there and she was playing with him.

"So you know what I am do you?" He asked her.

"Your a vampire, a filthy leech." He chuckled.

" Ah, smart and beautiful,I bet you'll taste amazing." He said.

"Too bad you'll never get a taste." She said

"And why would that be my dear?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Because the wolves have descended." She answered. The air shivered around us and our cloths exploded off of us. Within seconds we had him ripped apart and roasting in the fire.


	4. Finally Free

Disclaimer - I own nothing of Twilight I just like to pretend I live in the Twilight world. In actuality it belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Thank you guys for your amazing reviews. Your continued love keeps me going in this story. I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to post, to make it up to you I have made this one extra long. Please R&R. Don't hesitate to leave your opinions; I love to hear them.

On a side note, Thank you so much to my wonderful Beta for getting it back to me so quickly. Check out her stories: Luv2beloved.

Enjoy =]

CH 4 – Finally Free

_RPOV_

I landed in Maui six hours later it was about noon, the first thing I noticed getting off the plane was the heat, it was maybe 90 degrees, and the smell of the ocean hit me, no matter which way the wind was blowing the scent of the Pacific ocean was everywhere. It reminded me of Forks. I walked out of the airport with my car already waiting for me when I got there. I opened up the glove compartment to make sure all of the documents for the car were still there, what I saw was a small white envelope with my name on it, I opened it and found a letter from my mother.

_My beautiful Renesmee,_

_If you're reading this then that means you have chosen your own path. I know this is for your own good. You need to see what life is like outside of the supernatural world we are confined to. I want you to feel the touch of the sun, to soak it up like I loved to do all those years ago when I was human, but I chose my life when I was only 17 so I cannot resent you for choosing your life at 21. You are a smart, beautiful young woman, I trust your decision and I know you made the right choice for you, please don't worry about your father he will get over this in time and when that time comes I can only hope that we can come visit you and see the life you will build for yourself where ever it is that you're going. I will miss you dearly, we all will. All I ask is that you call me when you have arrived wherever that beautiful heart of yours has lead you, just to let me know that you're safe._

_More than my own life,_

_Bella_

My mother, the most understanding person in the world. It seems my whole family understands why I made this choice, but not my father he is the only one that can't accept this. I can only imagine what happened when he came home and found me missing. I got in the car and took off to find the nearest cellphone store, twenty minutes later I found a shop that sold prepaid cell phones. I went in and quickly bought a phone to call my mom. When I came outside there was group of guys gawking at my car, I swear I could see a couple of them drooling.

"Aloha, pretty lady. Is this your car?" The one standing by the driver's side said. He was tall and tan, with a pretty lanky build. He was wearing baggy jeans with a t-shirt that said "I'm not Santa but you can sit on my lap anyway." Well there's a keeper. I snorted

"Yes it is. Nice shirt by the way. Now can you move so I can get in my car?"

"Oh sure. Sorry. Hey, you new here? Maybe I can show you around...like a date?" he said. He was definitely not my type and he smelled revolting. Like pickles, eggs, and cabbage. Now, I haven't been around humans all that much before this but when I was they never smelled this bad, like he hadn't showered in weeks.

"Umm, No thanks. I have a boyfriend. Now can you move away from my car, I really do have to go."

"Sure. Sorry about that." He moved out of the way and I jumped in my car as fast as I could to get away from his stench. I hope the humans in Hawaii shower a lot more often than he does, because if not it'll make my stay here a lot more difficult. I drove for about half an hour when I saw a "Now Hiring" sign in the window of a bar called "Lupo's". I parked out front, got out my cellphone and called my mother. It gave half a ring before my mother picked up.

"Renesmee?"

"Yes, Mom it's me."

"Oh! Thank goodness. I've been waiting for your call for hours. Did you get my letter?"

"I did, thank you so much, mom, for being so understanding through all of this. I know it must be hard on you and dad."

"Oh honey, your happiness is what matters most to us, even your father, though he might not know it yet. I swear he's 114 years old, you'd think he'd be a little more mature, but I guess it is true, men mature a lot slower than us." She giggled.

"How bad is it mom? I hope he's not blaming anyone for me leaving."

"He's pretty upset with Alice, it seems she's the only one who knows where you are and she refuses to tell anyone, he keeps trying to pick it out of her head but she just keeps repeating "The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe in every language. She hasn't even told Jasper. "

"It's not her fault though, why is he taking it out on her?"

"Because she saw you leave, knew you weren't coming back and didn't stop you and let's not forget the fact that she won't tell us where you are. He doesn't want to accept that you're an adult. After all you've only been alive for close to 8 years. He just feels like he's losing you, that's all. Just be patient with him, he'll come around."

"I hope your right mom."

"Don't worry honey, I always am." she chuckled. "Okay honey, I have to go your father is coming back. Call me soon, sweetie."

"I will, Love you, mom. Tell the family I love them too, and dad.

We got off the phone and I decided to go find out about the job at the bar. It was a small place that looked like it could be the neighborhood hangout. I pulled the door open and was taken aback by the amount of space there was in this place, it looked so small from the outside. It was huge, there was a bar stretching from one side to the other, tables littered around the wall and a huge dance floor with a DJ booth on the edge. There was no one in there but a door was open behind the bar.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Give me second I'll be right with you." A female voice called. I heard something fall and then a girl stepped out of the doorway. She was tall maybe 5'8 with long dark brown hair, she was wearing skinny jeans and a vintage Mickey Mouse t-shirt. I inhaled deep, she smelled human but something was off that I couldn't quite put my finger on. She looked up at me then and my breath hitched, she had the most beautiful amethyst eyes. I didn't even know that eye color existed.

"Sorry about that. How can I help you?"

"Well I was driving by and I saw the sign in the window. I'm new here and in desperate need of a job." I explained

"Do you have any waiting experience?"

"No, truthfully I've never had a job. My parents always kept me sheltered, but I am a quick learner and I work hard." I don't know what it was about this girl but she radiated comfort, it felt like I'd known her my whole life. She smiled at me and held out her hand.

"I'm Cassandra Meedacci, I own this place. Do you live far from here?"

"I'm Ren- Vanessa Brandon. Nice to meet you. Actually I haven't even found a place yet, I just landed here about 2 hours ago. I kind of left in a hurry." I half smiled.

"Well Ren-Vanessa. You're in luck then. I own a house and I rent out the top floor, my roommate just moved out. If you don't mind living with a 5 year old, I would love to show you around." I chuckled

"It's just Vanessa, and that's perfect I would love that."

She grabbed her keys and closed up the bar. I walked over to my car and gestured for her to get in. She whistled and raised her eyebrow.

"This is a nice car, Vanessa. It doesn't seem like you're all that much in need of a job."

"It was a gift from my parents. It's all I have, besides the cloths on my back."

"Say no more. Besides we don't need the car, I live right up the block."

"That's convenient." I said. We walked for a couple of minutes, just chatting about what it's like to live in Maui. We came up to a two story house. It was painted light blue with pale yellow shutters for every window. The front door was painted mint green. There was a staircase directly in front of the door and a doorway to the left that opened to what I would guess is the family room. A little boy with dark brown hair up to his shoulders came running up to Cassandra and jumped into her arms.

"Mommy! Your home early. Can we finish the cleansing ritual now?" She looked panicked for a second but then relaxed and whispered into his ear. I wouldn't have been able to pick it up had it not been for my vampire hearing.

"Lumin, what did mommy say about talking about magic in front mortals?"

"I'm sorry mommy. I didn't know she was mortal, her aura is different from regular mortals." He whispered back. Magic, mortals? Can it be that they're not human? No, they smell human, I can hear their heartbeats. Probably just a game they play. I hope. I ran away from home to escape the supernatural world, it would be cruel for it to follow me to Hawaii.

"Sorry about that Cassandra, I didn't even know he ran out here, he's a quick one." A tall blonde woman came from the door way.

"Vanessa, this is Liz, she's the baby sitter." Cassandra said.

"Nice to meet you." I said. She gave me a quick nod and turned her attention back to Lumin. "And you must be Lumin." I said while gesturing to the little boy in Cassandra's arms. He turned to look at me and his eyes startled me as much as his mother's did. They were a little lighter then hers, almost like liquid lavender with gold flecks scattered around the pupil, but it wasn't the color that startled me, it was the amount of understanding and innocence behind those eyes that threw me.

"Hello, Vanessa. Your pretty and you have a good heart, but there's sadness there too. Why are you sad? Can I make it better?" He asked while peering into my eyes from under his thick black lashes.

"Umm... Sure, I think a nice big hug would do the trick, Lumin." He jumped out of Cassandra's arms and jumped up into mine wrapping his little arms around my neck and squeezing as hard as he could. If I wasn't half vampire, I was sure he'd be choking me.

"Thank you so much, Lumin. That really did help."

"Not by much. Are you moving in upstairs?" He asked. How did he know what I was feeling? Maybe he had a power like Jasper's, maybe he could sense emotions? No it couldn't be, he must just be really intuitive.

"Lumin, why don't you and Liz go make some lunch, I'm sure Vanessa is quite hungry after being on a plane for the past six hours." She said. There was a slight command in her voice and both Lumin and Liz hurried into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, Lumin has always been able to read people. I hope it didn't freak you out." She said while starting up the stairs. If only she knew that I was more used to that than anyone ever should be. What with having a future seeing aunt, an emotion controlling uncle, and a mind reading father it is rarely possible to keep any secrets back at Cullen manor.

"No, not at all. He's beautiful by the way, and Lumin is a unique name, I don't think I've ever heard it before." I said

"It means light in Latin." She answered.

"It's beautiful." I said. Right then we reached the top of the stairs there was a little space of floor between the door to the left and the staircase.

"Well here we are," she said gesturing to the door. She put the key in and turned it. It was a beautiful one bedroom apartment. The living room and dining room were connected with the kitchen being separated from the dining room by a bar. To the left was a narrow hallway with a closet on the left side of the wall and the master bedroom on the right, a little further down was the bathroom. Walking in to this apartment I felt right at home, like I belonged here.

"What do you think?" Cassandra asked

"I love it. It feels like home, like I belong here. If that makes any sense to you." I said.

"It does, I felt the same way when I saw you at the bar. Like somehow you're meant to be here," she said

"Maybe that means I made the right decision by coming here."

"Do you believe in fate, Vanessa?"

"I do. When you grow up with a family like mine, you learn to believe in fate." I answered.

"How so?"

"My Grandparents, Aunts and Uncles, and My parents, they're all soul mates. All incredibly in love." I don't know what it was about this girl but she made me feel like I could trust her with anything. I'm going to have to keep a watch on what comes out of my mouth.

"And you haven't found yours yet." she said, More as a statement then a question.

"No." She nodded slightly signaling the end of that conversation. I told her I would rent the apartment and we settled on the price. I would be moving in today as well as starting the job at the bar tonight.

"I need a waitress tonight, one of the girls took the night off so you'll be filling in for her, when she comes back we can start training you for bar-tending. In the meantime study this book." She handed me a book named "Bartender's Drink Recipe's." Little does she know I'll have this book memorized by the time she needs me at the bar.

"I need you there at 9 o'clock, that's when it starts getting busy. You'll meet the rest of the staff there, there's another Bartender named Vic, and three other waitresses, Beth, Lei'Lani, and Vera. Along with our cook Mike. Lei'Lani and Vera are twins, it's a little difficult to tell them apart but once you get used to them their personalities are worlds apart so you'll know who's who by the end of the night. Beth is the one taking the night off so you'll meet her tomorrow. You're going to have to be on top of your game since it's a Friday night, it's our busiest.

It's been two months that I've been living in Maui. Cassandra has become one of my best friends and Lumin has started calling me Aunt Nessa. He is such a sweet boy. He'll definitely be a heart breaker in a few years. Lei'Lani and Vera have become almost like sisters to me and Cassandra was right, they're pretty easy to tell apart once you get to know them. They're 24 years old and both living in the dorms at Maui University. Though they're both extremely beautiful both with long deep red hair and startling emerald green eyes, they made me wonder if my father's eyes were that color when he was human. Both were tall, at least 5'9 with curves that would make even the strongest of men turn their heads. Though they're identical in appearance their personalities are completely different.

Lei'Lani is loud and in your face, she doesn't have a filter between her thoughts and her mouth, most of the time she will tell a person exactly what she thinks of them. Vera is the polar opposite of her twin. She's quiet and shy, and is always carrying around her copy of _Wurthering Heights_. She reminded me a lot of my mother. She doesn't always have much to say but she is very observant. She knew Mike the cook and Beth were in love before even they knew it. Beth had become almost like a second mother to me, she is thirty-four years old and a single mother with two kids, fourteen and ten year old boys. She was tiny, almost as small as Alice with straight pale blonde hair cut to her shoulders and brown eyes the color of hot fudge. Mike was tall and muscular with jet black hair that was combed back and dark blue eyes that reminded me of the color of the Pacific Ocean in Forks on a stormy day. He reminded me of Patrick Swayze in Dirty Dancing (My favorite movie of all time. I know - I'm such a girl.) He loved to cook and put as much heart in the food he cooked.

It's been great being on my own, about a week after moving in at Cassandra's I registered at the University of Maui (the money that I took from home being more than enough to cover tuition for the four years that I'd be there) and am now majoring in biology. I'm not exactly sure what field I'm going into yet, all I know is that science is where I want to be. Classes were to be starting in October and I had two months to prepare.

It's the first day of classes and I'm really nervous. I have never been in a schooling environment and being around this many humans for five hours out of the day is really testing my self control. I have never tasted human blood and I don't plan to ever do so but the scent of their blood was at times too much too handle. I'm sitting in my third class of the day 20 minutes early trying desperately to put out the fire in my throat with and ice cold bottle of water. It did very little to help. I haven't hunted since two weeks after I got here, which makes it a little over a month since I've had any blood. Unlike the rest of my vampire family I don't need to hunt as often as they do. Usually I try to limit my hunting to once a month, but with all the human contact recently my vampire side was making itself very well known. I was squirming in my seat when the scent of forest, ocean, earth, and the faintest scent of dog assaulted my senses. I turned my head in the direction of the familiar scent and almost choked on the latest swig of water. He was huge, with muscles that were just itching to be released from that prison of a shirt. He had black hair that was cut short and gelled to spikes. He looked so much like the man in my dreams. He turned in my direction and my jaw dropped, his eyes were pulling me to him, looking straight into my soul as though my life has been laid out bare for him to see. I could almost feel time stop, the earth stop spinning. He had a dazed look on his face as if he was trying desperately to figure out what was happening. He must be feeling it too.

He extended a long, shaky, muscled arm in my direction. "Hi, I'm Seth," he said with a voice so deep and confident it sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm Re-Vanessa." Damn, I really have to get used to calling myself Vanessa. I took his hand to shake it but dropped it as soon as I touched it. His skin was scorching, he should be laying in a hospital with a temperature that high.

"Your skin, it's burning!" His face grew serious, he looked intimidating but still had a childish sparkle in his eyes.

"That's my normal temperature, it's been like that forever." He answered simply. Something about him drew me in. I had to know him.

"That's...interesting." I could see he wasn't comfortable with the subject so I changed it. "So, Seth what brings you to Ancient History?" I said while gesturing around the lecture hall.

"It's a requirement for my business degree. I'm trying to become partner in the Auto shop my family owns. I finished my engineering degree here last year so I could build bikes, now it only seems fitting to become part owner."

"Wow, that's awesome, maybe I should bring my car by some time, I've been trying to get the oil changed for my baby but I just never have the time. You have a business card?" I asked.

"Yeah, here you go." he handed me a white business card with the name _Ho__wler's Auto Shop & Custom Bikes_. It was about a ten minute drive from Cassandra's. "So what kind of car is **your baby**?" he teased.

"Oh, she's a Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder." I answered, knowing all too well the reaction I would get.

"No Way! Seriously? I bet she handles like a dream. 0 – 60 in 4 seconds, 560 horse power, and a V10 engine." He said with a dreamy look in his eyes. I could almost see his thoughts of zooming down the highway in my car. Yep, there it is. The same reaction I get from every man who see's my car.

I chuckled. "Yes, she does handle like a dream, but she does draw an obscene amount of attention so I don't like taking her out too often. I'm not one for attention."

"I bet you get plenty of attention all on your own, you're gorgeous." He said and I instantly felt myself blush. Thanks to my mother I had inherited her famous blushing tendencies. "So how long have you been in Hawaii?" he asked

"How do you know I'm not from here originally?" I asked.

"Well for one the accents wrong, and don't get me wrong but you hardly look Polynesian." He said with a smirk.

"Well your right, I'm from Anchorage, Alaska. I've been here for about a month." I said with a smile.

"So how did you end up in Hawaii?" He asked.

The response came out of my mouth before my brain had a chance to stop it. "I ran away. My family...mostly my father believed I wasn't old enough to go out on my own. He refused to let me go to college anywhere other than Alaska, so I packed a bag and left. I just felt as though Alaska held nothing for me." Something about him made me feel protected, comfortable, and somehow at peace. Why do I feel this unexplainable pull to him? Who is he?

"Well then you did the right thing. Life isn't worth living unless you can do it on your own terms and live it the way that makes you happy. No one, not even your family should hold you back from your dreams." He said it as if he had lived by those words his whole life.

"You sound like you know what you're talking about." I was urging him on and I knew it. Something about him made me feel calm. Every word he spoke seemed to extinguish the fire that just 5 minutes ago was raging in my throat.

"I do, I've been following that advice for eight years now, ever since the day I ran from my home." He said, and then he looked almost like he'd said too much. "You know Vanessa, I don't know what it is about you, but you make me feel like I can tell you just about anything," he said.

"You ran away? Didn't you say your family owns the garage you work at?" I asked. That didn't seem right, but why would he lie about something like that?

"My older sister and my two best friends, we all ran away together," he stated simply.

I wonder what happened to them to make them all run away. Eight years, that's a long time to be away from your home. The professor came in then and started the class so I couldn't continue the conversation with him. Class went on and I copied my notes on auto pilot simply because I couldn't stop my mind from coming up with possible explanations for why Seth had me feeling like I needed him, I just met this man not even half an hour ago. I have a couple of theories. One is he's a Greek god that has decided to come down to earth and live amongst humans. Obviously that's the least possible theory. Another theory was that maybe fate had intervened with me and decided to grant me the one thing I desperately wished for. A soul mate, but that couldn't be. I felt like he was my best friend, a brother more than a lover. The professor ended the class and Seth followed me out and walked me to my fourth and final class of the day.

"So, Vanessa I was wondering tomorrow is my best friend's birthday and we're going to this really great place called Lupo's, they're having a big Halloween party, do you want to come?" I snorted. I had the night off tomorrow so I was free to accept this invitation.

"I know all about the Halloween party. I work there as a bartender. I'd love to come, what time are you guys going? I'll meet you there." I said

"A bartender? That's awesome. Well, we're closing the shop at eight so probably around ten."

"That's sounds great, so I'll see you tomorrow then? This is my class right here." We stopped in front of the door to my last class. I didn't want to leave him. It felt as though the pillow I was floating on was going to leave with him. What the HELL is going on? I don't even know him.

"Yeah, tomorrow." He bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek, with that simple kiss he made all my worries go away. He walked away from me and I blissfully went into my class. The rest of the day passed uneventfully. As soon as the class ended I bolted for the door. The burning in my throat returned with vengeance and I had to hunt as soon a possible. I jumped into my car and sped off to Makena State Park. It was 164 acres of pristine white beaches and miles of jungle. I parked my car at the entrance and got to the woods. As soon as I hit the tree line I took off running, I let my senses take over. I heard the sounds of the jungle, the whispers of the breeze that was leading me in the direction of the very appetizing scent of a deer about a mile to the east, the heartbeats of the animals. I was in the heart of Mother Nature herself, and she was happy today. The forest was teaming, alive with many different life forms, all living and breathing in sync with each other. The ocean was calm, the sun bright and beaming down through the canopy of trees above me spilling the jade green colors of the leaves all over the forest. It was beautiful. It was one of those days that just made you happy to be alive. I tracked down the deer. Snapped its neck so it felt no pain and hungrily gulped the blood. Every swallow numbed the fire in my throat, by the time I was done the fire was reduced to a slight tickle. I ran back to my car and headed home. I had work at six and it was only two now. I arrived home and waved hello to Liz who was watching TV with a sleeping Lumin next to her on the couch.

"Vanessa, a package came for you today." She said pointing to a huge box by the door, I looked at the address and almost fainted. It was from Denali, Alaska. I said my thanks to Liz and lugged the box upstairs. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen planning on opening the box before my cell phone rang. It had to be my mother since only she had my phone number, I looked at the caller id. It was Alice.

"Alice?"

"Renesmee, honey. Oh I've missed you so much! It's so hard to keep track of you since you cloud my vision so much, but I was able to get your address, don't worry Edward doesn't know. Did you get my package?"

"Yes I got it; I was just about to open it before you called. Uh, Alice? Why was it shipped from Denali?"

"Well hurry up and open it, I can see that you'll love what's inside." She said. I could literally hear her bouncing with excitement through the phone. "Jasper and I have been staying with our cousins for now, seeing as how Bella can't keep her shield up all the time, and since I refused to give up your location and stop repeating the national anthem of every country on earth in my head, Edward figured this would be the easiest solution for the time being." She explained.

"Alice, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for all of this to happen, I didn't want my decision to tear the family apart. Maybe I should come home."

"No! Renesmee, you have to show Edward that you're not a child anymore, that he can't treat you like you're made out of porcelain. He has to accept that are an adult no matter how old you are in years. Besides you've already built a life there, friends, job, and school. You can't just leave that." She protested. "Now, hurry up and open the box."

I sliced the packaging tape on the box and pulled it open, inside lay all of my beautiful clothes from home that I couldn't take with me when I ran, and all the way on the bottom were 10 pairs of shoes ranging from basic flats to my most prized possession, The Christian Louboutin peep toe shoes that Alice had given me on my birthday.

"Alice! Thank you so much. You always know exactly what I need. I have a party to go to tomorrow and I was in dire need of something to wear...but I guess you already saw that." I chuckled.

"Yes, I did. I also saw that you're going with a guy, so, who is he? How did you meet? Is he gorgeous?" I had to laugh. Alice was just so perky and she had a tendency to unload a hundred questions at once when she was excited.

I spent the next half an hour going over details of Seth and telling her about how we met. She asked me if I was interested but honestly I wasn't, he felt more like a brother than a romantic interest. I spoke to Jasper as well about school and the life that I had built here. He was happy for me, and proud beyond words that somebody has finally stood up to my father. He told me that Rose and Emmett had gone on another honeymoon, this time to Isle Esme for 2 months. He gave me the phone number where they could be reached and then we said our goodbyes with Alice making me promise to call her with details of the party. I got off the phone with them and laid down deciding to do some reading for my English Lit class. The teacher had assigned _Romeo and Juliet_ for the class to read this semester. I've read the book hundreds of times throughout the past eight years, but I could read it a hundred more and never get sick of it.

The sun was setting and I was sitting in a clearing somewhere out in the woods. There were wild flowers everywhere of every color and size, there was a flowing river cutting straight through the middle. I was alone and reminiscing about my family, hoping profusely that my father would accept my decision so I could finally tell them where I am and have them come visit. I missed my family so much.

Tears started welling up in my eyes. Why wasn't I allowed to be happy? Why did my father refuse to let me live my life? It was all too much especially since that gaping hole in my chest reappeared with renewed vigor. It felt as though my heart was being sliced over and over with a dagger. The tears spilled over and I couldn't hold back anymore, all the worries and pain I had been suppressing over leaving my family finally came rushing out in one awful breakdown. I had my back up against a boulder hugging my knees and my face buried in my arms. Suddenly I heard a twig snap to my left. I stopped crying hoping that whatever it was would lose interest and move on. I didn't hear any other movement but I lifted my head to make sure that nothing was there that would try to eat me.

I turned my head and looked directly into his eyes. Time stopped, the earth stopped spinning, and everything in my life was turned on its axis. He approached me and the closer he came the more the pain subsided. He needed to move faster. He reaches out a hand to me and I grabbed on like he was the only life raft in the churning black sea that I was currently drowning in. I pulled myself up and threw my arms around his waist and just inhaled. His scent, like ocean at sunset, the forest when the sun first begins to rise, like the most comforting smell you can ever imagine instantly ceased all my worrying. In that moment I knew everything would be alright. He placed his finger under my chin and pulled my face up so I could meet his eyes. There was pure love, adoration, and comfort pouring out his eyes, as if he was trying to wrap me in those feelings, never to let me go again. He said two words to me. The only two words I had ever heard him say. "It's you."

I sat up in my bed, realizing it was a dream but I still couldn't shake that feeling of comfort he gave me, as if he had wrapped that feeling so tight around me that it followed me out of my dreams. It was 5:55 and I had to be at work at six, how lucky am I, that I live down the block? I jumped out of bed and fix myself up, not bothering to change out of the jeans and t-shirt I had fallen asleep in. I left the house and jogged to the bar so I could start my shift. It started picking up at around nine thirty. It gets so hectic I barely have time to think. While I had my back turned away from the customers sitting at the bar mixing a Vodka Redbull, one of our regulars Vince, who was here almost every night getting too drunk to comprehend anything reached over and grabbed my backside. Now believe me I am more than capable of taking care of a drunken fool all by myself, but before I could Mike, who was watching the whole thing barged through the kitchen door and grabbed Vince by his neck and slammed him up against the bar causing everyone there to stop what they were doing and look to see what was going on.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mike screamed into his face.

"Ahh, Come on Mike. It's not like she minded, she probably liked it." He drunkenly slurred.

"I doubt anyone likes being groped without permission, and if I ever see you harass any of the women here, I'll cut your hands off myself, and then it shouldn't be a problem for you to keep them to yourself." Mike spat in his face, gave me a wink and walked back to the kitchen to resume cooking. Let's just say Vince kept quiet for the night. The rest of the night passed without anymore incident. We closed up at two in the morning and I made my way home with Cassandra.

The next day I woke up around one in the afternoon and decided to spend some time with Cassandra and Lumin since Cassandra wasn't going to be opening up the bar until seven we had plenty of time to just hang out. I made some sandwiches for everyone and made my way down stairs. Cassandra and Lumin were on the couch reading a large leather bound book, I couldn't see the name of it but I did see Celtic markings all around it.

"Vanessa! You're up. You want to watch _Hocus Pocus_ with us?" Lumin asked with his bright amethyst eye's begging me to agree.

"I'd love to." I said to him.

By the time I looked up at Cassandra she had already put the book away. We spent the rest of the day watching movies. After _Hocus Pocus_ we watched _The Witches_ and then _Harry Potter_. It seems that Lumin has a fascination with witches, the whole time he was asking his mother if the spells would actually work. Each time he did Cassandra would shoot a look in my direction and then tell him that those spells were made up and could never work. It seemed a little weird to me, but being half vampire I was used to some weirdness.

By the time we were done with the movies it was eight o'clock and time for me to start getting ready for the party at Lupo's. I hopped in the shower and let the steam wash away all my worries, I then wrapped myself in a fluffy towel and made my way back to my room to get started on my hair and make-up. I decided on just ironing my hair straight and then putting it up in a half up half down style. I gave myself a nice pink and black smoky eye and pale pink lips and then finally it was time to get dressed. I opened my closet to see what I could wear and there I saw it. It was new. Alice had bought it when she sent the package. It was a gorgeous pink, black, and tan Diane von Furstenberg strapless mini dress with ruffled tiers, and it stopped about five inches above the knee. Edward would have had a fit seeing me in it, but it looked amazing. I took it off the hanger to put it on and an envelope fell out. It was from Rosalie.

_My dearest Renesmee,_

_ By the time you get this your birthday will surely have passed, but I want you to know that we are all thinking of you. I saw this beautiful dress when I was shopping with Alice and we both thought this would be the perfect dress for you. I received your letter after you left and I understand exactly why you had to do what you did. None of us are mad at you. It makes us happy when you're happy, which I know you are over there in Hawaii. Don't worry Alice told me. (Why do you think Emmet and I went on a second honey moon?) I'm sure Alice gave you my phone number so please call as soon you can. Bella knows as well, but since she can shield herself she's keeping your father sane while he goes through the process of finally accepting that his little girl is not so little __anymore. I miss you Renesmee, I am waiting to hear from you._

_P.S. Try a shark for me. - Emmett._

I would definitely have to call Rosalie soon. I decided to call her after the party seeing as I only had twenty minutes to get dressed and out the door. I put on the silk dress and it felt amazing on my skin. I really have to thank her for this. Then finally the last step, putting on the most amazing shoes to ever grace this planet. The crystal studded Louboutin's that Alice had given me on my seventh birthday. I slid my feet into them and the leather inside felt like butter. They fit my feet perfectly. Like they were made specifically for my feet. I looked in the mirror to make sure everything was the way it should be. I did a good job, Alice and Rosalie should be proud. I only hope Alice saw me decide to wear this.

All of the sudden my phone beeped. "_u look amazing. Have a great time tonight for the both of us. - A." _she did. I made it out the door with two minutes to spare. Did I mention how happy I am to work a block from my house? While walking up to the bar I could see Seth and two other really tall guys, and as I got closer - she came into view, she must be Seth's sister. She was beautiful, tall and lean with black hair up to her shoulders, her legs went on forever, looking at her I felt very plain. Seth saw me at that moment.

"Vanessa! Hey, you made it, you look great, come let me introduce you."

"Hello Seth, thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

"I try, Vanessa, this is my sister Leah." He said while gesturing to the woman. She was even more stunning up close, with dark chocolate eyes just like her brother's she was wearing a spaghetti strap band dress that was black and orange, perfect for Halloween, and black stiletto's that if it was possible made her legs look even longer.

"Nice to meet you Vanessa, my brother has told us a lot about you. He didn't do you justice when describing you though. You're Gorgeous." Leah said.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you, thank you." Has she looked in a mirror lately?

"This is one of my best friends, Embry." I looked up and he was amazing, I'm starting to lean towards the Greek god theory. He was tall and muscular with the same shiny black hair that they all seemed to have, though his eyes we're much lighter, almost like caramel but a shade darker.

"Hey, it's nice to finally meet the famous Vanessa, Seth here wouldn't shut up about you." He said with a wink.

"Thanks bro, I appreciate it." Seth said, his words dripping with sarcasm "And last but not least, the birthday boy, boss, and best friend, Jacob."

I looked up and this time, time actually stopped, everything around me froze in place and blurred. All I saw was him. It's him! Prince Charming, the man from my dreams. I felt my heart literally reach out to him, it felt as if a steel cable came out of my heart and connected to his. He stood frozen looking at me with his mouth slightly open, his eyes sparkling, that's when I noticed it a soft golden glow shimmering around both of us closing in and when it finally dimmed I felt whole. My heart was complete, I wasn't missing anything. Our eyes locked on each other, I couldn't look away, and then he spoke.

"It's you." he said.


	5. The Night Gravity Shifted

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything of the Twilight series, That all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N**: I'm so beyond sorry that it took this long for me to upload this chapter, I promise you wont ever have to wait that long again. This chapter picks up right after the pack takes down the Vampire that was hunting Leah. Please enjoy.

**Warning**: There is some Lemony Goodness in this chapter, if you don't like the lemons then I suggest you skip this story as there will be PLENTY more to come after this chapter.

Special thanks to my Beta Luv2beloved, For getting it back so quickly and for clearing up my story. [ I have a grammar deficiency]

And last but most certainty not least, Thank you to my wonderful reviewers who push me to keep writing this story even when I feel that the world would do better without my writing. I appreciate you guys more then you know.

Let the Wolfy goodness begin...

Ch. 5 – The Night Gravity Shifted

JPOV

We watched as the bloodsucker roasted in the fire, the choking purple smoke had dissipated to a white cloud, signaling that it was safe to put the fire out. I kicked dirt onto it with my paw and it went out right away. I turned to my pack about to suggest going back in when I realized all of us had shred our cloths in the hurry to get the vampire before he could attack Leah which meant that the night was over for us. Now that the danger was over I could find out what was going through Leah's head.

"_Leah, why didn't you wait for us? Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? What if he bit you? What if he got his hands on you? What were you thinking?" _Before she could even answer the question, the scene replayed in our heads.

_I was walking up to the bar when the smell of leech burned my nostrils. He wasn't hard to find, he was talking to that blonde that Jake was talking to earlier._

"_My, my how beautiful we are tonight. You are the vision of perfection my dear." The vampire whispered to Andrea. He had her. Hook, line, and sinker. She was looking at him with doe eyes and her mouth hanging open._

"_Do you have a name, gorgeous?" He asked with that wind chime voice._

_I briefly wondered if this is what Bella was now. Cold and blood thirsty. She was no longer the warm, sweet, clumsy girl I had fallen in love with. I cut that thought off right there before I reverted back to the mopey Jake from eight years ago._

"_A-Andrea, w-what's yours?" She stuttered._

"_Andrea, what a beautiful name, I'm Charles. Nice to meet you. What do you say we get out of here?" he asked her. He turned his head and looked in my direction, his eyes were black with hunger gleaming in every pore of his face._

"_Actually, I'm sorry Andrea but something has come up." He said, never taking his eyes from me. He got up from the bar and made his way over to me._

"_I must say, you are quite exquisite. Do you have a name?" He reached out to touch me and it took all I had not to phase on the spot._

"_Leah, and you?"_

"_Charles, what do you say we get out of here?" He put his hand on my elbow trying to lead me out of the front._

"_My car is in the back, let's go through there." His eyes sparkled like I had just given him the best news; no doubt he thought going through the back of his would make for a quicker meal. We made it out to the back of the bar. As soon as we got outside he pinned me up against the wall._

"_Well Leah, I don't know what it is about you. How can something so beautiful smell so revolting?" He asked his teeth were inches away from my throat._

"_Maybe it's my perfume." Leah said. Obviously he was referring to her wolf._

"_No, it's something in your blood dear one. Doesn't make a difference though, I bet you taste amazing." I could feel you guys getting closer so I decided to play with him a little. Leah continued to think and play out the rest of the night._

"_Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?"_

"_She did. But that was five hundred years ago, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I played with you a bit."_

"_Well then what are you waiting for?" I asked him, and you guys know the rest._

"_Lee Lee, please don't ever do that again. He could have killed you. You know how important you are to us. I can't believe you would go off on your own like that._

"_Stop worrying Jake, you're going to go prematurely gray. This is Leah we're talking about, did you forget she took down two on her own?"Embry spoke up._

"_Getting lucky doesn't mean anything, guys. We are a pack. What good is a pack if we don't work together?"_

"_Geez, Jake. Way to rain on the Leech killing parade."_

Both Leah and Seth chuckled, which came out as a sort of huff in their wolf bodies. I was sick of talking about the subject so we all decided to head home. It was good thing that the house/shop was right by the woods and it was late enough that no one would notice four naked people sneaking into the shop. That would be quite a sight.

We went into the house and all disappeared into our own rooms. It was close to three in the morning and I was dead tired. I took a shower and let the steam wash away all the stress I was feeling over tonight's events. I was in bed and out cold twenty minutes later.

_I was running through the forests of La Push just stretching my legs, when I came across a scent. A scent I never thought I'd smell again. Strawberries, Freesia, and Lilacs. Bella. The scent was leading me in three different directions. I took the west first and followed the scent until it led me to a clearing. There were four people in the clearing. A man, woman, and two kids. I felt a pang in my heart; I know these people. At that moment the woman turned around and it felt as though my insides were being torn out. It was Bella, alive and as beautiful as ever. She was looking at the man with pure love and adoration, then the man turned around and it was me! Man, talk about an out of body experience. Just then the two kids ran up to me and grabbed on to both of my legs. They were twins, a boy and a girl, no more than five years old. The boy had straight black hair that hung down over his eyes. He was the spitting image of Bella. The little girl, who melted my heart the second I saw her eyes. She had long dark brown hair that was almost black and eyes that one could mistake for Bella's but her nose, mouth and the shape of her eyes were mine. That's when it hit me. These were our children and they were beautiful._

"_Daddy! Billy keeps pulling my hair. Make him stop." The little girl said._

"_Only because Sarah won't stop teasing me. She keeps saying that I'll never be a wolf like you." Billy said. So we named them after my parents. Definitely something Bella would have done._

"_I hope you'll never have to be, son." I said._

_All of the sudden I was back in the same spot I started out on and the scent was still there only now it was mixed in with the sickly sweet smell of leech and going in two directions instead of three. I took to the north this time and stopped at the edge of another clearing. The scene was different this time. It was me in wolf form and I was fighting two vampires. They were moving so fast I couldn't make out any faces. Finally I caught one by the hand and it was Edward. I was ecstatic. Finally, I have the leech right where I always wanted him. I jumped on him before he had the chance to get away. I was on top of him pinning him to the ground, looking into his topaz eyes, I sent my next thought directly to him. "I hope it was worth it, you never should have come back to Forks." He snarled at me and bared his fangs but before he could bite me I clamped my massive jaws around his neck and bit down as hard as I could. The sound of granite being ripped apart spread through the clearing and the other leech stopped directly in front of me. It was Bella, her eyes were bright red and getting darker by the second. She looked down at Edward and then back at me. I could literally see her dead heart breaking. Well good, I thought. At least she felt a fraction of what I felt the last eleven years. She let out a blood curtailing wail and launched herself at me. She twisted in the air and tried to grab a hold of my hind legs, but I was quicker and got out from under her in record time._

"_I can't believe you would do this Jake, you were my best friend. How could you do this to me? Is it because I didn't love you as much as him? Because I know it's not the treaty, you never cared about that. Or could it be because you can't handle the fact that it's always been him?" She was taunting me and the last thing I wanted to do was kill her, even if she was a bloodsucker but she was making it extremely difficult. She launched herself at me again and this time she had me by the hind leg and snapped it like a twig._

"_Here I thought you'd be more of a challenge, Jake." She snarled as she circled me, I could see the venom pooling in her mouth. Before she had another chance I sucked up the pain and lunged at her throat. I had her neck snapped in less than a second. I phased back to human and set them both on fire. I watched as the choking purple smoke turned to white. I said my final goodbyes to Bella and turned to leave._

_Again I was back in the same spot in the clearing, but this time the scent was different and it was only leading in one direction. The scent was now ocean, lilies, and chocolate and it led me to the east. I followed it for what seemed like hours until I came to the clearing. This time there was no one there. I heard a heart beat but it didn't sound human, or at least I've never heard a human heart beat so fast. I followed it to the other side of the clearing all the while the scent getting stronger. She was sitting with her back against a tree, her eyes closed and a lazy smile on her face._

"_Your finally here, you kept me waiting long enough." She opened her eyes and my knees gave out. I stumbled like an idiot and ended up right next to her on my knees. She was so beautiful, this girl, my soul mate._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She climbed on top of me so she was straddling me. That woke Little Jake up._

"_It's okay baby, I'm just glad you're here." She whispered seductively in my ear. She brought her hand up to my face and her mouth to my ear while she ground her hips into my crotch until the erection in my pants was painful enough to make me whimper._

"_Am I hurting you, baby? Maybe we should let Little Jake out for some air." A sexy smile slid across her face as she climbed off my lap and started unclasping my jeans. She pushed them down to my knees and gave me another man eating smile. Her mouth was inches away from the tip of my cock. I could feel her warm breath. Finally her mouth was around the head, making her way down my shaft. I was in heaven...No heaven didn't even begin to describe it, I was in utopia. Her mouth was warm and wet. She came up again and looked me dead in the eyes._

"_You know I could make it disappear." Before I could even fathom what she meant she sucked me in all the way. My eyes rolled back into my head and my hips bucked from the sheer pleasure. When I looked down I was all the way inside her. I felt the tip hit the back of her throat, but she didn't stop there. She sucked me in more to the point where her lips were touching the skin around my dick. So, that's what she meant._

All of the sudden there was this annoying buzzing sound and then the forest disappeared. When I opened my eyes I was in my room with the alarm clock blaring in my ear. Time to start the work day. I hopped in the shower and had some much needed Jake time all the while thinking about the bronze haired beauty from my dream.

The day passed with little incident. Sandra came by to pick up the drawing of the bike, she loved it. Obviously she didn't get the inside joke that I slipped in there. The rest of the pack got a kick out of it though. I drew the bike in orange, black and purple. With four wolves ripping apart a very Dracula-esque vampire airbrushed on the sides. She found it creepy but was over all happy since it fit very well in the Halloween theme she gave me. She left the bike and I had Leah start on the painting. Seth was finishing up another custom order and Embry was working on the rebuilding of an engine. We finished up anything else that had to be done that day and had the shop closed by eight. We had two hours until we had to meet up with Vanessa, the girl that Seth wouldn't shut up about. I desperately needed a cut – my hair was up to the middle of my back already. A wolf that looked like a sheep dog wasn't really all that intimidating to a leech. I asked Leah to cut my hair to my shoulders and was done and dressed by nine. We had another hour to kill so we decided to get some food. We went to the diner across the street and got our usual waitress. She's a sweet woman in her forties, a single mother with three kids. Two older sons and a daughter, that didn't stop her from flirting with Seth any chance she got, though. Yeah she fit the role of cougar pretty well. She sat us at a table in the far corner of the diner.

"Aloha guys. What can I get you today?" she asked while never taking her eyes off of Embry. We ordered a massive amount of food. Usually we got weird looks for all the food we ordered. Leah especially, she's tall and lean with hard muscle wrapping around every inch of her body, but she could scarf down bear sized portions without even batting an eyelash. Since we lived across the street we were considered regulars and were always treated wonderfully. After we were done Tessa, our waitress brought us a few slices of homemade peach cobbler on the house. We finished eating, left a very generous tip and made our way out to Lupo's to party for my birthday. I honestly don't understand why we're still counting ages. None of us look any older than twenty five and that's how we're gonna stay. Immortality has its perks. We made it to the bar in ten minutes and waited for the mysterious Vanessa to show.

"So Seth, where's your lover girl?" Embry asked

"Stuff it, Embry. She'll be here." Seth answered. We waited around for another five minutes. That scent, so familiar. Ocean, lilies, and chocolate. Where have I smelled that before?

"Vanessa! Hey, you made it. Come, let me introduce you." Seth was ecstatic, I could feel the happiness radiating off of him. I also felt a pull to this girl. I couldn't really see her all I saw was her bronze curls and those legs. Oh man, those legs. I had to struggle to keep the drool in my mouth.

"Hello Seth, you don't look so bad yourself," she said as he was leading her back to us.

"Damn bro, you see her? She's fucking HOT!" Embry whispered while elbowing me in the side. I don't know what it was but his comment had me ready rip his head off. Mine. She's mine. Whoa, were did that come from?

"You're such a pig Embry, shut up." Leah answered for me.

"I try." Seth said with a wink. "Vanessa, this is my sister Leah." Seth said. She looked Leah over and I could feel the intimidation rolling off of her. Leah had that effect on everyone, man and woman alike so it wasn't anything new.

"Nice to meet you Vanessa, my brother has told us a lot about you. He didn't do you justice when describing you though. You're Gorgeous." Leah said. Her heart beat sped up, she was blushing.

"That's so sweet of you, thank you." Vanessa answered. Her voice was like a shot of heroin straight to my brain. Any uneasiness I felt was instantly replaced by steady calm. What the hell is going on?

"This is one of my best friends, Embry." Seth said while gesturing to Embry. She looked up at him, literally craned her neck just to look at him. She's tiny, maybe 5'2" while the shortest of us was Leah at six feet.

"Hey Vanessa, Nice to finally meet you. Seth here wouldn't shut up about you." Embry said with a wink.

"Thanks bro, I appreciate it." Seth said, his words dripping with sarcasm. "And last but not least the birthday boy, boss, and best friend, Jacob." He said while gesturing to me.

This is it; she's going to look at me. It all happened in slow motion. She turned and held her hand out to me, her eyes locked on to mine. This was it. Everything around me disappeared, it was just us two and the soft golden glow wrapping around us. The earth wasn't spinning anymore, my heart wasn't mine anymore. All this time, the past twenty seven years meant nothing, it was all a path that lead to her. All of the connections in my life meant nothing, every tie I had, every heart break I have ever felt melted away until my heart was so swollen with love that it felt like it was going to implode on itself. I felt her arms wrap around me and the touch, which wasn't even skin on skin, sent a thousand volts of electricity surging through my body and shooting into my heart. The glow dissipated until everyone around us came back into view. No one noticed what was happening, besides my pack. Her arms were still around me and I was hugging her just as tight. We were still staring at each other when I realized who she was. The bronze haired beauty from my dreams. We moved to separate from each other and that's when I noticed it. A glowing white cord connecting from my heart to hers.

"It's you." I said. She looked at me with clear recognition in her eyes. She knew me too. So this is imprinting, huh? Man, seeing it through Sam's eyes just didn't do it justice. It was the single most intense, most beautiful, most life changing thing that has ever happened to me. My mind briefly went to Bella, but this time there was no pain, no sadness, nothing. I felt nothing. A million pounds were just lifted off my shoulders and I felt amazing.

"How about we head inside, it sounds like the party has officially started," Leah said. All three of them looked nervous, but Vanessa had a beautiful heart stopping smile on her face. She didn't look freaked out or ready to bolt. She looked content, like she finally found what she was looking for. I know she felt the imprint. I felt her happiness and it multiplied mine. By the time we walked in to the bar both me and Vanessa had smiles stretched from ear to ear. We sat at a table in the far corner away from most of the partiers.

Embry and Seth pulled me aside when we got to the table while Leah stayed with Vanessa.

"Dude! What the hell was that?" Embry yelled.

"I have no idea, all I know is that I imprinted on her. Seth that must be why you felt such an intense connection to her."

"Dude, I've seen imprinting through Sam, Jared, and Quil, not one of them had that freaky golden glow, and I don't know if you noticed it or not but there's a glowing cord connecting you guys. Which none of the other guys had either." Embry said.

"You can see it too? Fuck! You think the humans can see it?" I asked.

"I don't think so, people are walking through it right now and no one seems to be seeing it, you think Vanessa can see it?" Seth asked. All three of us turned to look in her direction and both she and Leah were examining it. Leah turned, giving me the "Hurry up and get your ass over here look" and Vanessa looked just as happy as she did before.

"I guess that answers our question, but why isn't she freaking out? Wouldn't normal human beings freak out if they had a glowing cord connecting them to someone they just met?" Seth asked.

"Maybe she's not human." Embry said.

"I wouldn't have imprinted if she wasn't human, dip shit," I said. I felt a tug on the cord and turned around to find Vanessa calling me over. "We'll talk about this later. Let's go celebrate this recent turn of events."

"Fine, but you're going to have to call Billy and find out if it says anything in the legends about this." Seth reminded me. I'll definitely be calling him tomorrow.

We made our way back to the table. I sat down next to Vanessa with Seth on my other side, Leah on her other side and Embry next to Leah.

"Vanessa! Lucky girl you get to enjoy the Halloween party while we have to serve tables." A stunning red head ran up to us. She was wearing red leather pants and a red belly shirt that had the Lupo's logo along with a wolf head, and devil horns on her head."Oh and who are these gorgeous people you're with?" She said while clearly giving Seth "Fuck me" eyes.

"Guys this is Lei'Lani, she's a waitress here, and this," she said gesturing to another red head, this one was wearing white leather pants and a white t-shirt, white angel wings, and a halo on her head. Twins. They were twins. Hot, dressed as angel and a devil no less. Even so they were nowhere near as hot as Vanessa. "Is Vera, they're twins, obviously. You guys will probably meet Cassandra soon too. She's owns this place. Beth is over there working the bar and Mike the cook is in the kitchen. Guys this is Jacob, Seth, Leah, and Embry." She said while pointing us out. Lei'Lani was on Seth in a heartbeat.

"Well hello there handsome, what can I start you off with?" She said while leaning over him and giving him a perfect view down her shirt. Poor kid looked like he was going to have a stroke. Embry nudged him and Seth practically fell over. None of us could hold back the laughter after that. The whole table busted out laughing, even Vanessa had her hand over her mouth trying to stifle her giggles. We ordered beers to start off with and Lei'Lani disappeared to the bar to get our drinks.

"Shit Seth, can you be any more of a pussy? They're just breasts, they won't bite." Embry said between giggles.

"Here you go, and this is for you." Lei'Lani said while passing out our beers. She handed Seth a piece of paper with her number on it and quickly strutted away. Oh yeah, she has a red tail too.

"She's a little in your face, I know but she's one of my best friends here." Vanessa said. She was sitting next to me and the whole time she was touching me. Her hand on my leg, brushing her hand over mine. I couldn't get enough of it, every touch sent electricity shooting into my heart.

"You work here?" Leah asked.

"Yes, I'm a bartender. I should make you guys a couple of drinks sometime. They're new and I need test subjects." She answered.

"That is definitely something that should happen." Leah said. Leah was usually never this open with anyone that wasn't pack. That's weird, but I can't help but be happy about it. Leah is the most important woman in my life and to have her approve of my soul mate right off the bat was an amazing feeling. Vanessa was comfortable as well as the rest of us. It felt like we have known each other for years. She was breath taking and she was all mine. I was the luckiest son of a bitch to ever live. By the time we were done with our beers the bar was packed and Leah and Embry were basically fucking on the dance floor and Seth was talking to Lei'Lani at the bar.

"Are they together?" Vanessa asked me while watching Embry and Leah move like they were one person.

"No, they're just really close." I answered. Leah and Embry had their own thing happening, it was a sort of friends with benefits situation. Leah refused to make it more than that but Embry wanted to. She said she didn't need another Sam situation and that they could have fun until Embry imprinted. That's about all I knew, or at least wanted to know. Dynamite by Tiao Cruz came on and Vanessa jumped up and grabbed my hand.

"Let's dance! I love this song." She yelled while pulling me to the dance floor. We danced for about half an hour. Every five minutes Vanessa had to bring my attention back to the dancing because watching her move had literally incapacitated me. Her hips moved perfectly to the beat of the music, and then she started grinding into me. Her perfect ass rubbing up on me brought Lil' Jake to full attention in seconds. I know she felt me, I wasn't exactly small, but it didn't stop her. If anything it motivated her. We took a break from dancing all the while she would give me little seductive looks. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was teasing me. Oh man, I am not making it through the night. I had to walk back to the table with my hands doing little to cover the newly formed tent in my pants.

"Did you guys have fun dancing? You were giving everyone a pretty good show." Embry asked with a cheese smile plastered on his face. What an asshole.

"Oh we had a _great_ time! Someone had to show you and Leah how it's done." Vanessa answered. That effectively shut Embry up. My girl, Ladies and Gentleman. She can take it and dish it.

"She's feisty, I like her." Leah said.

"Well, you're gorgeous and I like you." Vanessa said while winking at Leah. "How about we grab a bottle and head back to my house, I live up the block. It's quieter and I would love to get to know you guys."

"Sure, although you'll need more than one bottle." Leah said while linking her arm with Vanessa's.

"Why don't you guys wait outside, I'll be out in a second." Vanessa said. Uh-uh. No way I'm letting her out of my sight when I'm not even a hundred percent sure she's real.

"I'll go with you, help you carry the bottle's." I said. That sounded more stupid out loud then it did in my head. Smooth Jake...Real smooth.

"Sure, although just because I'm not a six foot seven bear of a man doesn't mean I can't handle carrying two little bottles all by myself," she said. There was a little crease between her brows that showed she was annoyed. Shit, I offended her. Not a good impression to make on your imprint.

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just I'm not exactly a hundred percent sure your real yet. So I just want to be around you as much as I can before you disappear." I explained quickly. That instantly put a smile on her face.

"I know what you mean. I never thought I'd actually find you," she said. Before I could ask her what she meant by that she was at the bar talking to a petite blonde woman who couldn't be older then her mid thirties.

"Vanessa, hey. Spending your night off at work? Oh, and whose this piece of sexy you have here?" She asked.

"Jacob, this is Beth, She's the other bartender here. Beth this is my Jacob." She instantly blushed as if that wasn't the single sexiest thing in the world. She was staking her claim and I loved it. "Sorry, I mean this is Jacob.

"Nice to meet you, Beth." I said while shaking her hand, she was so tiny her hand literally disappeared in mine. She was average looking, with sparkling brown eyes, she had a short nose that pointed up a little. I bent down and whispered in Vanessa's ear. "I liked it better when I was _your _Jacob." I felt a pull in my stomach and a hint of arousal permeated the air around her. She had a goofy smile on her face when she asked for the bottles. Score one for me. I took the two bottles and we walked outside were Embry, Leah, and Seth were waiting for us. We made it there in about two minutes, the house was a nice size two story, it was painted light blue with pale yellow shutters and mint green door. It was cute, yeah...I said cute. It was exactly the type of house I could picture her living in.

"You live here alone?" Leah asked, while looking at the house.

"No my roommate is Cassandra, the owner of the bar that I told you guys about, and her son Lumin." She looked at her watch and a little crinkle appeared between her brows. "Shit, its midnight which means Lumin is asleep. We're gonna have to keep it down, okay?"

"Sure, not a problem." Leah said while narrowing her eyes at Embry.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that. I'm perfectly capable of being quiet." Embry defended himself.

"Nothing you have ever done in your life has ever been quiet." Leah said.

"You would know wouldn't you?" Embry said. While putting his arm around Leah and his signature smart ass grin plastered on his face.

"Such a pig." She said while rolling her eyes.

"As entertaining as it is listening to your innuendos about my sister, I need to use the bathroom so can we go in?" Seth said. He was doing the "I gotta pee" dance.

"Yeah, let's go. Just be as quiet as you can going up the stairs." Vanessa said. She opened the front door. The house was cozy, there were lots of pictures of Cassandra and who I presumed to be Lumin. We headed straight for the stairs. I couldn't help but admire Vanessa's beautiful legs as she went up the steps ahead of me. They were long even with her tiny frame and perfectly sculpted and they led up to her perfectly rounded ass. Did I mention I was the luckiest son of a bitch to ever live? She opened the door to her apartment and showed Seth where the bathroom is. We all then sat at the bar that separated her kitchen and dining room while Vanessa showed us why she was the best bar tender at Lupo's. She got to mixing the first drink, while we all got to know each other a little better.

"So Vanessa, Seth told us you're in his class. What are you majoring in?" I asked. I wanted to know everything I could about her.

"Biology, I'm thinking of maybe going in to teaching. I'd love to teach science one day, to be able to be around kids all day would be amazing." She said. She loves kids. I briefly had a vision of us in ten years, a big house with a big yard, us laying out in the sun with our kids running around. Yeah, I got it bad. The one thing that didn't escape my notice though, is the fact that when I pictured my future with her it was in La Push, surrounded by my family and the rest of the pack.

"That's awesome; imagine if we had her as a science teacher instead of old Mrs. Qal'hala." Embry said.

"I would have been there every day on my best behavior in the front seat with a shiny red apple for the hottest teacher ever." I said. She instantly blushed and ducked her head causing her hair to fall over her face. Score two for me.

"So here's drink number one. Rum, whiskey, coconut juice, pineapple juice and mango juice. I call it Tropical Mind Trap." The drink was a bright orange color. She set down a cup for all of us. It was really good, sweet from the coconut and tangy from the pineapple, the taste of alcohol didn't even register.

"That was so good, damn Vanessa you got skills." Seth said.

"It really is Vanessa, but how about we just stick to shot's. You shouldn't be working on your night off." Leah said.

Vanessa agreed and pulled out some shot glasses for us. We went and sat on the couch, Leah and Embry on the love seat, me on the couch and Seth was on the single. Vanessa came over and placed four shot glasses on the coffee table along with the two bottles, she poured us shots, gave them out and sat next to me placing her smooth, sculpted legs on my lap with her back the arm of couch. She had one leg stretched out and one bent with her knee resting on my stomach and her foot conveniently resting on Lil Jake. Even her feet are perfect, and her toes were currently massaging me.

"May your dick always stay hard." She said while nudging Lil Jake and winking at me. Score one for Vanessa. "Your pussy always wet, and may you always have money in your pocket." She said while raising her shot in the air.

"Here Here." Embry said.

"I'll drink to that." Leah added.

"Amen." Was Seth's response.

We downed the shots and spent the next three hours discussing our favorite's, from music, to books, to movies and TV shows. I found out that her favorite shows are True Blood and Weeds. She has only ever tried alcohol but also wants to try weed. She's really smart and has a massive amount of books ranging from crappy vampire romance novels to the classics like Jane Eyre and Wurthering Heights. She came from a really wealthy family. Her father is extremely over protective and wouldn't let her attend school outside of Alaska so she ran away. She drives an amazingly sexy lime green Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder, which we got to see because it was parked in the back right were her windows came out to. Eventually Leah, Seth, and Embry took off at about three in the morning needing to catch up on some much needed sleep. I stayed since I wasn't going to be leaving her side if it meant I had to watch her from the forests behind her house, which was perfect since her bedroom window pointed straight to the woods, it also helped that she asked me to stay.

"I had a great time tonight, thanks by the way, I needed it." She said with sadness in those beautiful chocolate eyes. I needed to fix this.

"You're always welcome. What's wrong if you don't mind my asking?"

"It's nothing, I just miss my family. Can I tell you something? But please just don't laugh at me." She said. Why would I ever laugh at her? Unless she was telling a joke, then I'd laugh. I nodded my head trying to convey my seriousness through my eyes.

"I was really sad before I left to meet you guys, I had just spoken to my aunt and I was really missing my family, but then...w-when I looked in to your eyes after Seth introduced us," she hesitated for a second but then continued. "All if my worries melted away. Am I making any sense?"

"I know exactly what you mean, I felt the same way. I can't really explain it." I said.

"Do you believe in fate, Jacob?" She asked me. How could I not when fate is what brought me to the beautiful creature sitting in front of me.

"I never used to, but how can I not when you're sitting right in front of me?" I asked while tracing her jaw with my thumb. "Now can I tell you something without you laughing at me?" I asked. She nodded and took my hand in hers sending little shocks in to my heart.

"I knew you before we met." I said. I saw confusion briefly flash in her eyes. " I've been dreaming of you for months now, the dreams always different but the only constant in all of them is that your there, always." I said. She busted out laughing. Well that's nice, you all but profess your love to your imprint and she busts out laughing.

"I'm sorry! Please don't get mad, it's just...I knew you before tonight too. You've been in all of my dreams for about six months now. It's the same as you described it. The scenery is always different, but you're always there. It's you Jake, I know it sounds stupid, but you're...my soul mate," she said. The truth of her words was like a wakeup call. She's it. There will never be anyone else as long as I live. She'll be the mother to my kids, the only woman I will ever love. With that thought I brought her face to mine and attacked her lips. She instantly granted me access and I slid my tongue in to her mouth. Suddenly images started flashing in my head. Us naked rolling around in my bed, me waiting at the end of a long white aisle while she made her way down in a beautiful white gown, her glowing and pregnant with my baby. This was the beginning of a love I never even fathomed I would feel. This girl was my beginning and my end, and I had absolutely no problem with that. For the first time in eleven years I was inexplicably, unimaginably happy. I wouldn't have it any other way. Imprint or not she would be mine forever.

**So...What did you think?**


	6. Vampires, Werewolves, and Witches Oh My

A/N: Here it is, finally after so long. I bring you chapter 6 of "You can't run from Fate". Again I apologize for the long wait. It's not beataed, I wanted to have to you as fast as possible. I'll keep this short and sweet. I hope You guys like it, Enjoy 3

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

Chapter 6 – Vampires, Werewolves and Witches. Oh My.

RPOV

"It's you." He whispered. I saw the recognition flash through his eyes. Could it be possible that he knew me before today, just as I had known him from my dreams. The golden glow finally dissipated and I realized that I had wrapped my arms around him as tight as possible. He didn't even wince at my superhuman strength. I held on for dear life, just in case he disappeared on me.

"How about we head inside, it sounds like the party has officially started," Leah said. I quickly unwrapped myself from him and that's when I noticed it. A glowing white cord connecting my heart to his. Crap! If I could see it that means everyone else could see it too. I looked up quickly to see who had noticed but was caught off guard by the faces of Leah, Embry and Seth. They looked … nervous? As if their cover was blown. Their eyes darted from me, to Jake, to each other and back again. I quickly looked to Jacob to see if he was sporting the same look. He Wasn't. He looked as though he was oblivious to anyone else but me, he looked happy beyond compare, as was I. Everyone else around us hadn't even noticed anything was going on.

I could feel the happiness radiating off of Jacob and it amplified my own to the point were my cheeks hurt from smiling so much. We made our way in and quickly headed to the back of the bar away from most of the party goers. As soon as we got to the table the guys quickly pulled Jake aside while Leah and I took our seats. The boys were talking about something serious as they all had the same no nonsense looks on their faces. Leah watched the with uncertain eyes and then turned to me.

"So Vanessa, how long have you been in Hawaii?" She asked me. Her eyes shining with relief.

"A few months. I came here as a spur of the moment decision and as soon as I got here I felt like I had to stay. Now I know why." As soon as I said that I felt a tug in my heart, I looked down and noticed the white string. I followed it with my eyes all the way to Jacobs smiling face. He was talking to Embry and Seth, both of whom looked really nervous. Leah was watching me the whole time with a smirk, as if she was in on some big secret. Before Leah could say anything else the boys started making their way back to the table. Embry and Seth looked visibly calmer and Jacob looked just as happy as before. They sat down at the table and we decided to order the first round of drinks to commemorate the birthday boy.

After Lei'Lani basically threw herself at Seth an almost gave him a stroke with her sex kitten ways, Leah and Embry decided it was time to dance. I watched them make their way to the dance floor and dance until it got a little too steamy for my virgin eyes. They moved as if they were one person, Leah's ass on Embry's crotch, they swayed in time to the music. His hands on her hips and hers on his legs. It was the sexiest thing I've ever seen and yet it felt too private for everyone who was watching. I finally tore my attention away from them to look at Jacob, who is looking at me like I might disappear at a moments notice. After Jake explained to me the relationship between Embry and Leah I decided that they both just needed to stop being cowards and admit their feelings to each other.

We had a few drinks and made a few toasts to the birthday boy, and decided that the party would be better if we continued it in a much quieter space. We grabbed a couple of bottles and made our way up the block to my apartment where we got to know each other a little better, though as much as I loved the rest of "the pack" as I affectionately started referring to them as, Jake was the one who continually caught my attention and had me itching to be back in his arms. We talked about everything from books to movies. I discovered that Jake loved Boardwalk Empire and Dexter. His favorite books included The Harry Potter Series (But seriously, who doesn't love Harry Potter?) and The Lord of the Ring series, and he loved the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. A man after my own heart.

About an hour and seven shots later the rest of the guys decided to head out while Jacob stayed with me. It's times like these I wish I had the women of my family here with me. Rosalie would tell me what to do and how to act, Alice would be dressing me to the T , and mom would be telling me that there was nothing to worry about, that if he really liked me and was serious about me that everything would fall into place on it's own. But they aren't here and I'm alone so I guess it's up to me to make the best of this unexpected situation.

"I had a great time tonight, thanks by the way, I needed it." I tried not to sound as sad as I felt but it came out anyway.

"You're always welcome. What's wrong if you don't mind my asking" He said quietly, I noticed a flash of pain shoot through his eyes. As if he felt my pain and longing for my family.

"It's nothing, I just miss my family. Can I ask you something, though? But you have to promise not to laugh at me." He looked at me as if I had just said the most absurd thing anyone could ever say. He nodded his head, urging me to continue.

"I was really sad before I left to meet you guys, I had just spoken to my aunt and I was really missing my family, but then...w-when I looked in to your eyes after Seth introduced us," I took a calming breath, my nerves were making me extra nervous. "All if my worries melted away. Am I making any sense?" I probably sound like the loony bin should be coming for me any moment. Hello, padded room and straight jacket I'm Renesmee and I'll be staying with you a while.

Jacob looked and me and smirked, he hesitated just a little and then reached over to tuck my hair behind my hear. "I know exactly what you mean. I felt the same way, though I can't really explain it."

"Do you believe in fate, Jacob?" My mouth spoke it before my brain had a chance to tell me that it sounded completely ridiculous.

"I never used to, but how can I not when your sitting in front of me?" He looked a little unsure as he spoke the next sentence. "Now can I tell you something without you laughing at me?" I nodded and took his hand in mine. Who would have know that just a simple touch, that simple skin on skin contact could provoke such a reaction? The second our skin connected I felt jolts of what could have been electric shocks straight into my heart, making my body tingle all the way down to my toes.

"I knew you before we met. I've been dreaming of you for months now, the dreams are always different but the only constant in all of them is that your there, every time." He said.

Is that even possible? What the hell is going on? How could he possibly know about my dreams. He can't. Which means he's telling the truth and he actually has been dreaming about me as I have him. It was the most absurd thing I have ever heard, which is why I couldn't stop the laugh before it came out, sending me giggling and struggling to regain my composure. I looked over at him and realized that he probably thinks I'm laughing at him and not the complete ridiculousness of the situation.

"I'm sorry! Please don't get mad, it's just...I knew you before tonight too. You've been in all of my dreams for about six months now. It's the same as you described it. The scenery is always different, but you're always there. It's you Jake, I know it sounds stupid, but you're...my soul mate." He grabbed me by the back of the neck and crashed his lips to mine, sending chills up and down my spine, making me feel things I never could imagine. Kissing was anything but what I thought it'd be like. Never having done it before, I expected it to wet and sloppy, not as sexy as it was. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip asking for entrance and I allowed it. My arms were everywhere, the back of his neck moving down his back feeling his hardened muscles move under my fingertips. I pictured everything that could be now that I finally found him. Us rolling around naked in my bed, me walking down the long white isle toward him, me pregnant with his child and glowing. I realized that he was my beginning, middle, and end. Everything about him was my future wrapped in to one. I took a second to focus on the hole in my heart that always seemed to have been a permanent presence. But the hole wasn't there anymore, not as if it had been filled, but as though the hole was never there to begin with. Jacob did this, and for doing so I will never be able to repay him.

I pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. "As much as I would love to continue this, I do have a question for you." I noticed the panic flash in his eyes, but it was gone as fast as it came. "Did you notice anything peculiar before we went inside the bar?"

He hesitated a moment. " I'm sure Seth mentioned that we're Native American, yes?" Seth had mentioned it, so I nodded him along. " Well in our legends it says that the original chief and all of his decedents are destined to find their soul mates, and when they do, there will be a sign. That's the golden glow and the string that connects us."

Huh. How do you respond to that? More importantly, how is it that even possible that some sort of supernatural connection would follow me almost three thousand miles from Alaska. I almost wanted to laugh again but couldn't bring myself to. This perfect man is telling me I'm his soul mate and here I am probably looking like I want to throw up. I reached up to touch his face, to remind myself that this was all real.

" You're completely serious, aren't you?" I asked. He cracked a tiny smile. "Yeah, sounds totally insane, doesn't it?" At least he acknowledged it. "Yeah, I guess that means I'm totally insane since I believe every word." He didn't need to know the reason why I believed it...yet. He readjusted himself on the couch, pulling me down to lay on top of him.

"I never thought that after everything I experienced in my life, that fate would smile on me like she did tonight. I always thought that things like this weren't meant to happen for people like me." He spoke so quietly that I had to strain my ears to hear him, and that's saying something, what with me having vampire hearing and all. I grabbed his arms and wrapped them around me, my head on his chest I spoke softly.

"I know we don't know each other very well yet, but I honestly don't believe that for a second. You are a good man and you deserve happiness, all four of you do, no matter what it is that you're running from. We all have pasts and secrets, things we're not proud of, but that in no way means that we don't deserve love and happiness." We laid in silence for a while just listening to the others breathing.

_I was laying in the front yard of what appeared to be a beach front home, a white picket fence surrounding the perimeter. While basking in the warmth of the sun I heard some childish giggles and a little girl shouting "Mommy! Come quick, Daddy built me a sand castle." A little girl ran and jumped on me. She had curly black ringlets, and eyes so dark brown they were almost black, her skin almost the exact shade as mine. A perfect little combination of Jacob and myself. She couldn't have been more than four or five. "I'm coming, baby." I grabbed the little girl by the hand and walked through the gate out onto the beach where I could see Jacob putting the finishing touches on what could have been a miniature of Cinderellas castle in Disney land."Look how pretty it is Mama, isn't it beautiful?" _

"_It certainty is." I answered her. _

_ "Only the best princess castle for the most beautiful princess in the world." Jacob said while exaggerating a bow. The little girl giggled and hugged Jacob, "Thank you Daddy, I love it." I smiled at my family. The scene began to fade as a familiar beeping noise intruded on the perfect moment._

The alarm went off and abruptly ended the most beautiful dream in existence. The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was not on the couch, second, Jacob was not next to me, and third, my heart felt lighter than it had since I was a child running through the forests of Alaska listening for deer. I opened my eyes to a piece of paper sitting on the other pillow. I opened it and my first thought was "Wow he has really beautiful hand writing for a man." his pen strokes made his words look like they were etched in calligraphy.

V_anessa,_

_I had to open the shop early today, didn't want to wake you. You're just too beautiful when you sleep. Come by the shop after work today, we'll catch an early dinner and get to know each other a little better._

_All my love,_

_Jacob _

The note put an instant smile on my face. I made my way to the bathroom to shower, all the while thinking about Jacob and how absolutely lucky I was last night. I got out of the shower and dried my hair. My phone was ringing and I hurried to answer it.

"Hello?" I heard my mothers voice on the other end.

"Hi, Baby! How's everything?" She sounds so excited.

"Hi, mom. Everything is fine, I'm actually getting ready for work." I answered.

"Oh, honey. It's so good to hear your voice, I feel like it's been forever. How's the bar doing, are you enjoying working there?"

"It's great, mom. I made some great friends here. I just wish you guys could be here to share it with me."

"I wish we could too honey, but your father is still adjusting. Although he is getting better at accepting that your not his little girl anymore." she said. Her voice sounded strained, like she would be crying if she could.

"What's wrong? Why do you sound upset, is something wrong?" I asked, worst case scenarios already flashing through my head at warp speed."

"I can hear you worrying from all the way in Alaska, and before you ask everyone is fine, I just miss you. I can;t wait for things to get better so I can see you already."

"I miss you too, mom. I'm sorry I can't stay on the phone, I have to get ready for work. I'll call you later. Tell everyone I miss them and give them all a kiss from me." I said.

"Will do, honey, I love you." she said. " Love you too, mom." I hung up the phone and noticed I had an unread message, it was from a number I didn't know, but I had an inkling as to who it was.

"_ Hey beautiful, I asked Seth for Ur number, since u didn't stay awake long enough to give it to me yourself ;P. I'm looking forward to later, let me know when Ur off from work. - Jacob."_

I quickly text him back, letting him know that I would be out of work by three thirty and at the shop by five. I threw my phone on the bed and pulled on a pair of light wash skinny jeans, with my Lupo's logo t shirt, and a pair of black flip flops. I lightly did my makeup, putting on just mascara and some sheer lip gloss and pinned my hair back out of my face. I grabbed my bag and made my way downstairs to where Cassandra was feeding Lumin before we left to the bar for the day shift. Sponge bob was blaring in the background with Lumin so engrossed that the television should have already blown up with the intensity of his stare. He heard me come down the stares and quickly turned around.

"Hi, Nessa. Are you gonna have breakfast with us?" Lumin said in that bubbly way of his.

"Good Morning, Cassandra. And yes Lumin I would love to have some breakfast with you." I said as Liz prepared me a plate.

" Good morning, Ness. Give me twenty minutes to feed this guy and we'll go." Cassandra said.

"No worries, I never mind when this handsome little man is involved." I said while tickling

Lumin's stomach. He giggled and then his face took on too serious a quality for someone so young.

"Something is different, it's your aura that's different. It's all bright and sparkly. Your Happy! That's what it is! Someone made you very happy, and that makes me very happy too. You're connected to this man, it's a very important bond." Lumin beamed at me and I couldn't help but beam right back at him. This child, barely five years old, yet with all the wisdom of a thousand year old being. I briefly noticed Cassandra give him a stern look, but I waved her off. Maybe he actually could see aura's. With the life I live I honestly wouldn't be at all surprised.

"Don't be mad at him Cassandra, he has a gift. Let him use it." I said while giving Lumin a kiss on the forehead. I knew all about having a gift you had to hide from the world. I constantly had to watch my thoughts and make sure I didn't accidentally project my thoughts on to someone. I got lucky that Jacob didn't notice my little slip up last night while we were kissing.

"And for your information, little man, I did meet someone who makes me very happy." Giving him a little wink I dug into my breakfast.

"Is that so? And this person wouldn't happen to be tall, dark, and extremely handsome would he?" she asked, with knowing smirk playing across her lips.

"Now how is it you know all of that?" I teasingly asked her.

"Hmm, it can't be because I saw him sneaking out of here at six in the morning." She said with a snort.

" We didn't do anything, if that's what you're implying." She gave me a disbelieving look at that. "He is pretty gorgeous, though, isn't he? His name is Jacob and we're going out for an early dinner after my shift." As soon as I spoke those words an idea struck me "Now that I think about it, you should come with, he has a very gorgeous and very single cousin I would just love to introduce you to. His name is Seth, I have a class with him. He's part owner of the garage they own and an engineering major."

"I don't know if I'm ready for all of that yet." She said while feeding Lumin his last spoon full of cereal. She looked a little sad, so I decided enough was enough, she deserved the chance to be happy and I was going to force her to see it.

" That's bull-s-h-i-t," ( We recently got in to the habit of spelling out curses whenever Lumin is around ) "Cassandra. It's time to get up and find happiness, because it won't come to you. Now, your coming with me and that's that. I'll just text him now and let him know that it'll be a double date, I'm sure he won't mind." I said, my cell phone already out and the text message in the process of being written. I finished up and sent the message, looking up at a wide eyed Cassandra.

"You're pretty bossy when you want to be, you know that? But I guess I'll go." She started to gather her things for work and then turned around to me. "I'm not getting my hopes up, though."

"Let's not get crazy, I'm surprised you even agreed before I turned blue in the face. I promise you, though, you'll have a great time." I answered. She gave me a skeptical look, but I blew it off. That's just how she was. Pessimist to the core.

My cell phone beeped with Jacob's answer. " _Sounds like a plan, Seth's excited. Can't wait to c u." _I smiled and put my phone away. We walked through the door and made our way to the bar in a comfortable silence, about half way up the block Cassandra stopped me.

"Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, with trying to set me up and all. But, it's only been three years since Leo died and it's still really hard for me. I miss him so much sometimes, especially when Lumin starts asking me about his dad." She said. I could see tears gathering in her eyes and my heart broke for her.

"Cass, you can't spend the rest of you're life mourning him, it's not good for Lumin and Leo would never want that for you. You think he'd want you being miserable for the rest of your life? Because I don't think so, I think he would want you to move on and have a chance at finding happiness. I'm not saying that Seth is your soul mate." Just speaking the word had the butterflies in my stomach going crazy in anticipation for our double date tonight. " All I'm saying is, live a little, take a risk and find out that it was the most amazing thing that could have happened or that you could do better. At least take the chance and find out." I said while wrapping an arm around her shoulder, she wrapped an arm around my waist and we walked the rest of the way to the bar peacefully.

"You know, you're absolutely right, I'm actually getting a little excited for this double date. It's been years since I've been on one." She said with a giggle that was reminiscent of a high school girl. Her face then took on a serious quality that didn't fit her face at all, Cassandra opened her mouth and struck me with a statement I wasn't expecting. " I know we all have secrets, but you can tell me anything, I promise not to freak out or think you're crazy. I consider you my best friend, so just know that I'll never judge you for anything. Just keep that in mind." She said with an all too knowing look in her eyes.

"Thanks, honey. I'll keep that in mind." I said. It almost sounded as if she knew something and was waiting for me to come out and say it.

By the time we made it to the bar to open it up Lei'Lani and Vera were already waiting outside for us. While Cassandra was unlocking the bar Lei'Lani leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Hey, V. When are you hooking me up with that sexy piece of ass from last night?" She asked while nudging me in the ribs. I noticed Vera roll her eyes at her sister and shoot me an apologetic look.

"Whoa, easy there tiger, I think you might terrify the poor kid. Besides, I was actually going to set him up with Cassandra." I explained.

"You might be right, but if it doesn't work out you always know where to find me." She winked at me and followed Vera into the bar while me and Cassandra came in behind them. The day passed uneventfully seeing as how the morning shift is always the most dead. We spent the majority of the day restocking the bar and cleaning up to get everything ready for a private party that would be happening later tonight. By the time three thirty rolled around me and Cassandra were sufficiently sweaty from a day of cleaning and pulling boxes. We ran home and both took quick showers quickly getting ready for our dinner with the two hottest men on the planet.

I quickly hopped out of the shower and made my way over to the closet. Picking out my favorite dress, a beautiful knee length dress in white with lace accents around the bodice and frill. I put on the dress and went to pick out the perfect pair of Loubiton peep toe pumps to match. They are made completely out of lace with the signature red sole. Grabbing my make-up bag I made my way to the bathroom to put on my face. After that was completed I lightly curled the ends of my hair to give it a little more volume and the look was complete. With a light smudging of pearl white eyeshadow, some mascara, eyeliner, and pale pink lip gloss I was ready to go. By the time I grabbed my Betsy Johnson bow tie lace clutch and made my way downstairs it was four fifteen.

When I got to the first floor living room I found Lumin asleep on the couch and Liz watching Jerry Springer while Cassandra was no where in sight. If she isn't down here in ten minutes I'm going to go in there and drag her out by the hair. I never understood the fascination with this show, though, crazy people beating the shit out of each other for no other reason than to make money for the host. I sat down next to Liz while I waited for Cassandra

"I'll never understand the appeal this show holds. It's just a bunch of degenerates beating the shit out of each other just for ratings." I said.

" It's sad isn't it? I love it, though, watching these people make fools of themselves on national television Makes me feel a lot better about my own life." Liz answered me. She paused for a second. "So, you're taking Cass out on a double date, huh? I think it's great. It's about time she realized she deserves to be happy." she said

"I think so too, even though it was much easier to get her to agree to it then I originally thought it was going to be. I think it'll be good for her, or at least I hope so." I answered.

"Alright you gossiping old hags, what do you think?" Cassandra said as she stepped out of the bathroom. Both me and Liz looked up to find Cassandra looking like she belonged on a runway. She was wearing a gorgeous peasant dress, it was off the shoulder with a blue base and a floral print, going down to her knees. Her shoes were absolutely stunning, and if I'd seen them before I would have already borrowed them. They're suede royal blue Steve Madden pumps with a matching blue suede clutch. She did a little pixy twirl and when she faced us again she had a radiant smile on her face.

"I haven't had a reason to dress up in so long, it feels amazing to finally be wearing heels. Though I'm not sure how long it'll take before my feet start screaming at me to take them off." she giggled. That's twice today that I heard her giggle, must be a sign that I did the right thing, inviting her along.

"You look amazing, Cass. My, my, Look at that smile. You'd think she was going to meet prince charming, wouldn't you, Ness?" Liz arched her brow and shot Cassandra a knowing smirk.

" Hey, you never know. He just might be." " I winked at Cassandra and got up. " Alright, its time to go. I don't want to be late." I said making my way to the backdoor I decided at the last minute to take my car, might as well get her oil changed since I'm going to the shop anyway. Plus, I couldn't wait to see the guys faces after the way they drooled over it last night.

"See you later, Liz." Cassandra said. "Bye, Liz. Don't wait up." I winked at her as we made our way to the car and climbed in. Sliding the key into the ignition and hearing the engine purr was like coming home. Pressing my foot to the gas we sped off and in about five minutes we were on highway. About halfway to the shop Cassandra cracked window and lit up a cigarette, turning to me she smirked. I don't understand the whole smoking thing, why would anyone want to slowly poise themselves? The look I shot her must have conveyed as much. "Don't give me that look, you know damn well I almost never smoke. I'm just so nervous, V. My hands won't stop shaking." She said while cracking her knuckles, another one of her nervous habits.

"Wow, Cass. You have to relax, it's just a double date. If you don't calm down you're going to go gray before we even get there." I said. She took a last drag of her cigarette and threw it out. Closing the window she shifted in her seat to look at me. " Are you sure he won't bolt the second he finds out about Lumin?" I could see the worry etched in to her features.

"Look, I know I don't know them very well, but I know enough to know that Seth just isn't that kind of a man. Do you think I'd have invited you to this if he was?" I said to her. She shrugged and turned back to face the windshield becoming uncharacteristically silent. I chalked it up to nerves and let her mind worry the rest of the way. Flipping on my signal I changed lanes and made my way to the exit, coming off the highway I saw a sign coming in to view. " Howler's Auto & Custom Bikes" looking at Cassandra I grabbed her hand.

"Get the last of the nervousness out, we're here." I said. We turned down the next side street and the shop came in to view. It was a huge property with what looked like a house stacked on top of an auto shop. The ground floor was huge being able to fit seven to eight cars comfortably with room left to work. The next two floors looked like converted apartments, which I'm guessing is where they live. I pulled in to the parking lot to find three huge men looking like kids on Christmas morning. Leah was off to the side laughing at the three grown men jumping up and down.

" Will you look at this beautiful machine, Embry. Oh, the interior matches the paint. I think  
I just died and went to heaven." Seth exclaimed as he ran his fingers over the hood. His eyes transfixed on the matching rims. I slowly climbed out of the car, Cassandra following on the passenger side. Embry walked over and bent down to inspect the rims while Jacob popped the hood to inspect the engine. He let out a wolf whistle. "Guys, I think I'm in love." Jacob said in his most convincing swooning voice. He then walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Scratch that. _Now_ I'm in love." He said while placing a soft kiss on my lips. "You look beautiful, by the way." He said while turning towards the others.

" Fuck the car, check out the two sexy ladies that climbed out of it." Leah said, while walking up to give me a hug. "Hey, Vanessa. You look pretty good for someone who didn't get to sleep until four in the morning." She said with a wink. "And you must be Cassandra. It's nice to finally meet the owner of one of our favorite bars. And I apologize in advance for anything stupid that comes out of my little brothers mouth." Leah said while winking at Cassandra. Seth was too engrossed in the car to hear what Leah was saying.

"Thanks, so much. But I'm sure he'll be fine. You must be Leah, Vanessa has told me a lot about you." Cassandra said. I noticed Seth instantly perk up at the sound of her voice. He turned towards her, looking every bit like someone who had just heard angels sing. Cassandra had her back to him so she didn't see it but everyone else including myself noticed that little movement. Leah, Embry and Jacob shared a look I couldn't recognize. Finally Cassandra turned around. "Cassandra, Seth. Seth, Cassandra." I said, I was expecting a look of awe to creep across her face. I mean, who wouldn't marvel at these men, they are beautiful. What I wasn't expecting was when they finally made eye contact for both of their eyes to widen, hers in recognition and his in pure amazement. They slowly gravitated to each other, looking as though they were being pulled toward each other, almost floating in the way they moved. If it wasn't for my vampire hearing I would have missed Cassandra whisper, " It can't be." While Seth was standing there looking completely consumed with her.

Looking around I noticed the looks on the others faces, all of them looked happy. Leah especially, she looked almost relieved. Finally the spell was broken and Cassandra and Seth looked over at us. Seth awkwardly cleared his throat. "So...Uh, are we heading out? The poor kid looked so uncomfortable I just wanted to hug him. Embry saved us all and clasped Seth on the shoulder.

"Congratulations, Seth. I think this might be the shortest double date in the history of ever." Jacob let out a snort.

"Embry, Was it? I think I'll make that decision. Thank you very much, and I think I'm starving." She said while smiling at Seth, who looked like the happiest guy in the world.

"Oh, you'll definitely fit in around here. Seth, my man, you just hit the lotto." Embry said, while turning back to the car.

"Shut up, Embry. Let's go take this baby for a test drive, that is, if it's okay with Vanessa." Leah said while shooting me her pest puppy eyes. They were surprisingly effective.

"Sure, but only if the restaurant is a walking distance from here." I answered "Don't worry, it's right across the street." Jacob said while putting his arm around my shoulders and leading me towards what looked like a diner. "I know it doesn't look like much, but trust me when I say, the best burgers you will ever eat." he said while pulling me closer to him.

"Take care of my baby, I'll kill you if there's even one scratch on her." I said to Leah. She was already climbing in when she blew me a kiss and said, "You know I will." Embry climbed in the passenger side and they took off.

Cassandra and Seth walked behind us quietly talking amongst themselves. If I didn't know better, I'd think that they'd been together for years and not just met. The way they leaned in to each other as they walked, or how Seth's arm would brush up against hers and her cheeks would blush a pale pink.

Smiling to myself I turned back to Jacob. "They're great together, aren't they?" I asked while taking Jacob by the hand. The familiar shocks ran up and down my spine making me feel like I could fly. Jacob stopped me and gave my hand a squeeze, he leaned down so we were literally an inch away from each other and whispered. "Yeah, but we're better." He then leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss.

"Get a room, you two." I heard Cassandra say as the two of them walked around us and into the diner. "Look who's talking, you two swooning all over each other had _me_ blushing." I said while linking my arm through hers. The boys walked over to a booth that I assumed was their usual table. We sat down and started looking through the menu. Once we all decided what we wanted Jacob called the waitress over.

"Aloha, boys. Oh, looks like we have a hot date on our hands." She said while winking at the boys. "What can I get you beautiful ladies today?" The waitress asked. Her name tag read " Kailani " She seemed like a sweet women. I smiled at her and read off my order. "I'll have a bacon cheeseburger with steak fries and a cherry coke." I said. Cassandra went next. "I'll have the Spaghetti and meatballs and a sprite." She said. Then Seth. "I'll have and order of mozzarella sticks, potato skins, and a steak, rare, with steak fries and a coke. Oh, and a bowl of the chilli." Seth finished. "I'll have the same only instead of the steak I want a double bacon cheeseburger extra everything." Jacob finished up the orders, leaving Cassandra and I completely dumbfounded at the amount of food they ordered. Kailani grabbed the rest of our menus and made her way to the kitchen to drop off our order.

"Couldn't leave any food for the rest of the island, could you?" Cassandra said, eyes wide. "Growing boys and all that." Seth said with a smile. "You guys grow anymore and you'll start growing icicles in your nose from the altitude." I said, they both chuckled. Jacob grabbed my hand across the table and I saw Seth do the same to Cassandra. They quickly got lost in their own world, I'm assuming getting to know each other better. Jacob leaned over and whispered to me. " You know, Nessie, I'm so glad I met you. I want to know everything about you. Tell me something no body knows about you." he said. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when he called me Nessie, like somehow that should have been my nickname all along. I felt my cheeks heat up. All those years of my family bickering over what they could use for my nickname, thanks to the mouthful of a name my mother chose, and here it was all along. Nessie. It felt so perfect, so right. A bright smile spread across my face sending warmth all the way down to my toes.

"Something no one knows, huh? How about, I'm secretly afraid I'll lose you before I even get the chance to know you." I said. He smiled at me.

"Well that's something you'll never need to worry about. As long as I'm breathing, we'll never be apart again." He said. He was so convincing that the only choice I had was to believe him.

"I hope that's true, Jacob. You have no idea how much I do." I felt my eyes tear up just a little while Jacob squeezed my hand. "So tell me something no on knows about you." I said to him. He smirked and said. "I never knew how much pain I was actually in until I met you and it just stopped hurting." he spoke barely above a whisper but I heard every word and somehow understood exactly what he meant. Kailani came to the table and brought us our drinks effectively popping our private little bubble. Cassandra turned to me and whispered in my ear. "Come with me to the bathroom?" I slid out of the booth making room for Cassandra to get out. "We'll be right back." I said to the boys while linking my arms through Cass's. They winked at us and started up a conversation about the latest football news.

As soon as we walked into the bathroom Cassandra turned around and threw her arms around me. "Thank you so much for talking me into this. He's amazing." She gushed as she let go of me and started checking her reflection in the mirror. I couldn't help but smile at the happiness on my best friends face. "How about: " You were right Vanessa, I should always trust your judgment." I said to her in my most joking voice. She turned to me and snorted. "Not always. Like the time you decided a Pina colada would taste good with pickle juice? It most definitely did not taste good. So, I don't know about always trusting your judgment." she said with a smile lighting up her face.

"Hey! I was drunk. You know I can mix drinks better than that." I said while pinching her arm. Shaking my head I went to grab the door open so we could head back tot he table when a familiar scent overwhelmed me. There was a vampire in the diner, not one I knew which meant it was probably not a vegetarian and probably very hungry. Vampires don't usually just waltz in to crowded human establishments. I turned to Cassandra about to tell her to stay in the bathroom when she grabbed my hand and said. " Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." she said. I nodded, not stopping to think how it was possible that she knew what I was about to say or if she even knew a vampire was out there in the diner somewhere. I quickly threw the door open, expecting to see a room full of bloody bodies laying around, drained of their blood. What I was not expecting however was to find our table empty and not a vampire in sight.

Kailani came walking up to us. "If you're looking for those two beautiful men, they just stepped out, told me to tell you guys to stay put they'll be right back. That they had to go take care of some business. I think they're outside talking to a client. You should have seen the guy, definitely not from Hawaii, as pale as he was. He looked almost as white as snow." She said while shaking her head and walking away. My senses kicked in to overtime which is why I didn't notice Cassandra muttering under her breath in what sounded like Latin or that she was following me out of the diner. I came out of the front door of the diner, quickly picking up the familiar scent of the vampire, mixed in wit it was the scent of the boys. Forest, ocean, and that fain hint of dog, only this time the scent of dog was overpowering and somehow smelled more wild.

Following the scent around the diner and into the forest, the only thing I could think about was how I was going to to lose Jacob before we could even truly get started. On silent footsteps I kept following the scent with Cassandra close behind me. Anyone else would have thought I was acting weird. She on the other hand was quietly muttering in Latin and walking behind me, her hand on my arm. Finally we were under the cover of trees when the scent became strong enough to let me know that we were extremely close. All of the sudden I heard Jacobs voice. "You made the biggest mistake of your fucked up existence by walking in to our diner, leech." He said, the words sounding snarled as they passed his lips. I walked a little further and found the scene. They were in a clearing in the shape of a semi circle. The vampire was standing in between Seth and Jacob sparkling every time the sun shone through the canopy of trees and fell on him. I felt Cassandra squeeze my hand as we stepped behind a bush that covered us completely from view. The vampire was handsome, sure, but only because of the vampire, had he been human, he would have been disgusting to look at. Tall and gangly he looked like her wasn't fed enough as a human, he looked to have been turned when he was young, maybe fifteen? Unfortunately being turned at that age meant you at a greater risk of being stuck in that awkward puberty stage for all eternity.

"Did I, now? You seem to know what I am, so how is it you're not afraid." he almost hissed as Jacob.

Completely ignoring"You don't realize what you did by walking in to that diner do you? Not only did you threaten our imprints, but you walked right into the wolves den." Jacob went from speaking the words to almost full on snarling them out. Before I had a chance to process what was happening, Jacobs cloths lay shredded on the floor and in his place stood a massive russet colored minivan sized wolf. I paid more attention to what happened next. The air around Seth started vibrating before his body contorted and he turned into a wolf only slightly smaller than Jacob and sandy in color. My mind was in overdrive, of all the stories I've heard in my life, of all the supernatural creatures, werewolves were the only ones I believed to not exist. Not because of the sheer craziness of it, hello, vampire hybrid here. But because of all the stories I was told about the Volturi destroying every last wolf in the world.

"Ah, so that would explain the stench of dog all around this area. Sadly though, I've been around close to five hundred years and I'm not about to let two little puppies end that for me." He said as he sped off before Jacob could go for him, and made his way for Seth. Seth maneuvered out of the way and caught the vampires arm in his razor sharp teeth. The sound of granite being ripped apart vibrated through the clearing. A furious snarl worked it's way out of the vampires mouth as he spun around, eyes blazing red he jumped at Seth grabbing him by the hind leg and snapping it. Cassandra jumped out with a resounding "No!" every eye turned to the both of us as I ran out and stood in front of her, hoping my hybrid strength would be enough to protect Cassandra. She started muttering in Latin again. Throwing her arms up into the air, a sound like I've never heard exploded through the clearing making me feel like my ears were about to explode. I heard the vampires scream of pain mingle with my own cries as I felt something hot and sticky leak out of my ears. I faintly heard Jacob shouting; " It's hurting her, stop it now!" One more rip of granite and I blacked out.

I woke up sometime later in and unfamiliar room, there were drawings all over the walls, beautiful detailed drawings. Some of animals, some of scenic views, and one, that led me to believe that I was in Jacob's bed. A picture was hanging directly in front of the bed, it was a beautiful portrait of myself. It's what brought me back to reality. My boyfriend is a fucking werewolf. I busted out laughing so hard I kind of startled myself. Which made me laugh even more. It figures, no matter where I go, how far away I try to get, or how hard I try to live a normal life, this supernatural bullshit will find me. Unfortunately, I was laughing so hard I didn't to notice that Jacob was asleep in a chair next to me. My laughter had scared him so bad that he jumped out of the chair and tripped over the bed. That sent me into a tailspin of giggles that had me clutching my stomach struggling to breath.

"What the hell is so funny?" Jacob stood up and made his way to the chair. "How is this whole situation, in any way funny to you? Explain how a spell to disable a vampire, key word, vampire," he popped the "p" sending a little spit my way. " brought you to the ground in a matter of seconds." He said while looking me in the eyes, never breaking his stare he grabbed me by the hand. "You're not cold, you have a heartbeat, you can't be a vampire." He muttered more to himself than me. My mind started spinning in to overtime. FUCK! What do I do? Do I tell him? He obviously kills vampires, what if he wants to kill me? I wouldn't possibly be able to take him on in his wolf form. I'm completely fucked.

"Nessie, please. Please! Help me understand this." he looked at me with pleading eyes. I had no way out, I had to tell him, regardless of the consequences, he deserved to know. Granted, it was happening much faster than I though it would. I took a deep breath and readied myself for what was sure to be the most important conversation of my life. He was still holding my hand so, I took it as a sign that this whole situation won't go to hell as soon as I open my mouth.

"You have to promise not to freak out. Please, Jacob it's the only thing I need from you right now. Just that one promise." I pleaded with him. The thought this blowing up in my face was in the fore front of my mind, and losing him would break my heart. I just found him, I can;t loose him yet. He nodded his head without looking away from me. That simple nod calmed my heart and gave me the strength to continue. "My mother was human, and my father is a vampire." I saw his eyes widen, he jerked his hand away, shattering any hope I had.

"You're father is a leech?" He spat the words so hatefully it made me flinch. "He kills, takes innocent lives, destroys families. Tell me, do you drink blood too?" He glared at me. I thought about the words before they came out of my mouth, knowing that this could go very bad if I said the wrong thing.

"I don't drink human blood, I never have, and I never plan to. The rest of my family don't drink human blood either. We survive on the blood of animals." He tensed up so bad I saw his whole body twitch. When he spoke his next words his voice was eerily calm.

"Vanessa...What is your last name?" he asked, sounding as if the next words out of my mouth would save him from death. I figured since he already knew my secret it wasn't that bad for him to already know my real name.

"Jacob, Vanessa isn't my real name. It's Renesmee. Renesmee Cullen." His faced drained of color as he sat down hard on the chair. Burying his face in his hands I heard him mutter. "I can't fucking believe this."

**A/N: I'm sorry I had to leave you guys with a cliff hanger. I was originally going include the whole conversation in this chapter but there's just so much I wanted to express with it that I felt ****it would be too long as a chapter. **

**From here on out it will not be a year between chapters, this story is now flowing as easily as day one and I'm riding the wave and bringing it to you as fast as possible. I love you guys, thanks for the continued support. Let me know what you thought of the chapter.**


	7. Give All My Secrets Away

A/N: Here it is. This chapter was in a word... infuriating. I must have rewritten it a hundred times. But here it is, finally finished. I'm introducing some new POV's but they're marked so it doesn't get confusing. Enjoy.

Disclaimer:  I own nothing. Except Cassandra and I don't mind owning her, she's pretty bad ass.

Chapter 7 – Give All My Secrets Away.

Leah's POV

"Leah! Embry! Get over here now!" I heard Jacob scream. He put some alpha behind his tone, though it was unintentional it still set my hairs on end. The one thing I hated about being a wolf, the fact that my alpha had that power over me. Although Jacob never used that power. We had our free will to leave at a moments notice. Embry and I were in the garage changing the oil on Vanessa's beauty of a car when I saw Jacob running out of the forest carrying an unconscious Vanessa. She had blood coming out of her ears. Seth was following behind slowly, his leg was blue and purple. There was a bone sticking out at an angle it should never be in, stretching his skin and making it look like something out of a horror movie. What the fuck happened? An exhausted looking Cassandra was holding Seth up as best she could without looking like she was going to fall.

"What the hell happened? Tell me you idiots didn't phase in front of them." I said as Embry ran up to take Seth off of Cassandra while simultaneously grabbing her before she could fall. I opened the door for them as they ran in to the house. Jacob and Seth where wearing the pair of spare cutoffs we kept in the woods for emergency situations, and nothing else. Yeah, he phased in front of her. The poor girl must have fainted in the spot. What an idiot, Jacob really had no idea what the word tact meant.

"We couldn't help it. We didn't even hear them follow us in to the woods. Some crazy looking vamp walked in to the diner, we had no choice but to go after him." Seth said as Jacob walked up to the second floor. Kicking open the door he made his way to his bedroom and gently laid Vanessa down on his bed. He came back out to the kitchen/dinette and grabbed a chair, then he walked back to his room and quietly shut the door. He never said a word. I walked over to the cabinet and took out our make-shift emergency kit. Complete with splints, gauze and anything else you would need to set a broken bone. Being what we were, we couldn't exactly go to the doctor, and Dr. Fang was most definitely not an option. So I took night classes and got a bachelors in nursing, learning anything I could about taking care of trauma victims, so I could take care of them in case anything like this happened.

"What the hell happened? Whats wrong with Jake?" I rounded on Seth who was being put on the couch by Embry, followed by Cassandra, she sat down next to him and he pulled her so that her head rested on his lap. His hands, the size of dinner plates, touched her as though she was made out of crystal. My little Brother imprinted, and I couldn't be happier. The fact that both Jacob and Seth imprinted in the space of twenty four hours put some hope back in to my heart. I'm not always going to be alone. Somewhere in the back of my mind a nagging voice was telling me that I could still end up alone. Given the fact that I'm the only female of my species, I might never find my imprint. But, what about Embry? Did he have an imprint walking around out there? What if he didn't? What if he ended up alone? My mind was whirling, but one thing kept creeping back in to my mind. A part of me I would never admit existed felt better about the fact that Embry might not find his imprint. Deep down inside I knew I loved him, I just couldn't find it in me to set myself up for a heartbreak again. The first one almost killed me, the second one definitely would.

I snapped my mind back to the situation, walking over to Seth I rolled up a towel that was on the couch and handed it to him. "I'll make it as fast as possible. You ready?" I asked as he put the towel in his mouth while Embry walked behind him and pinned him to the couch. I sat down on the coffee table putting his broken leg on my lap. Cassandra got up and grabbed his hand, she began muttering what I would assume was a spell. Whatever it was, I didn't question it. I positioned my hands, one hand on the back of his ankle, the other on his knee. I pulled until I heard the bone re-break, I cringed expecting to hear Seth's muffled scream. I didn't hear anything.

I looked up to find Embry staring at the pair with his arms crossed watching with wide eyes as Cassandra sat as still as a statue, a little crease between her eyes and sweat beading at her hair line. She and Seth were staring each other in the eyes intently. When Cassandra finished muttering she released her hold on Seth hand while leaning back on the couch and taking some calming breaths. I realized that she must have cast a spell to take away Seth's pain. He was staring at her in awe, a look I never expected to see on my little brothers face. He was already in love with this girl, this girl who on the first date took his pain away, literally. I quickly set a splint, making sure his leg would set right. Seth leaned over and pulled Cassandra down so her head rested on his lap, he looked up at me.

" I'll explain everything, just let her fall asleep first." Seth said while stroking Cassandra's hair. Embry just sat there, staring at them with an unreadable look on his face. Worry briefly flashed in his eyes, but it was gone as fast as it came. Cassandra sat up in that moment, waving Seth off, she got up and walked over to the kitchen. Seth watched her every move, waiting for any sign that she was not as okay as she appeared.

"I'll be fine, stop worrying about me. The spell was just really draining. It's Vanessa I'm worried about. That spell I cast before was meant to bring down a full on vampire, I didn't think it would affect her. She's more human than vampire. SHIT! I'm such an idiot, I should have used the stunning spell instead, I might be responsible for the death of my best friend." she rambled on, seemingly forgetting anyone else was there with her. Suddenly tears filled her eyes and she puttered around the kitchen, looking like she was trying to make tea. I knew she was trying to busy herself. Seth ran up to her and gave her a hug whispering in her ear. I figured he was telling her that everything would be alright.

"Spell? Vampire? Death? Cassandra, excuse my french, but what the fuck are you talking about?" Embry said, his eyes following her every move. He abruptly got up and walked over to Jacob's bar. Grabbing a random bottle he popped the top and took a swig. Even though our high temperature doesn't allow for the alcohol to get us drunk, the burning feeling as it traveled down our throats served as a sort of comfort. He set the bottle down on the coffee table and resumed his seat next to me.

"Okay, no bullshit?" Cassandra asked, looking at all three of us. We all nodded our heads, urging her along. "Seth, you remember how the vampire went down as soon as I threw my hands up?" she asked. He nodded her along, the rest of us listening with rapt attention. " Well, that was a spell my grandmother taught me to stop an attacking vampire." Embry's face split into a mocking smile.

"Check it out, guys. We got Hermione in the house. Hey, where's Harry and Ron?" He said, as he broke out in to giggles.

"Really, Embry? After you just watched her cast a spell to take away my pain?" I didn't feel a thing when Leah re-broke my leg. How can you still be doubting her power?" Seth said. Embry inhaled getting ready with, what was sure to be a very Embry like comment when Cassandra spoke first.

"I didn't really take away the pain. That's the thing about magic if you're taking something away it always has to go somewhere. Someone had to experience that pain so you didn't have to." She said while looking down at her hands.

"Are you saying that _you _pretty much just had your leg broken?" Seth said. He sounded pissed and for a minute I didn't understand why he would be mad about her wanting to take away his pain. If I had the power I would have done the same thing for him, for a split second Embry's face flashed in my mind and I realized I would have done it for him just as easily. She cocked an eyebrow and answered.

"Because I didn't want you to have to bear it, I couldn't see you in that much pain. When the vampire snapped your leg, I panicked and put more power into the spell than it called for, way more. I got reckless and possibly killed Vanessa. I can't let that happen again whatever this bond is between us it has my power surging, I feel stronger than ever and it could be dangerous." She said.

"Oh my god! Are you guys seriously buying this?" Embry said with a grin. "Are you Ms. Cleo now? Come on, we are so obviously being punked right now." Seth look ready to phase, so I took it upon myself to steer this train wreck in the right direction before he exploded and destroyed his leg completely. "Shut up, Embry. Before I shove my wand up your ass." He instantly snapped his mouth closed.

"You don't believe me, Embry?" Cassandra said while raising an eyebrow. A cocky grin spread across her face as she started speaking in a language I could only assume was Latin. She threw her hands into the air and pointed to the bottle Embry was drinking. She finished muttering and I noticed something moving out of the corner of my eye. I looked over and my jaw dropped. The bottle Embry was holding before was now floating through the room, every eye was on it. Embry got up trying to snatch the bottle out of the air, but it jumped out of his reach, continuing it's path to Cassandra's waiting hands. The bottle finally completed it's journey, Cassandra popped the top and took a swig, she closed it and smiled at Embry. "Still don't believe me?" His mouth was still open and all he could do was shake his head.

"I – I – I..." Embry cleared his throat and tried again. "I believe you." he said staring at the bottle as though it would come to life at any moment and throttle him.

"Lets try again, then. Shall we?" Cassandra asked. "Yes, I am a witch. My magic is passed down from generation to generation. Which makes my..." She hesitated a moment, sending worried looks over at Seth. He nodded his head, letting her know that whatever she would say could not be any bigger than the bomb she just dropped. "Son a witch too." She looked at Seth again, I saw him swallow and then smile. Relief flashed in her eyes as she continued on. I can't believe my little brother is going to be a father figure for some lucky little boy. Our father is probably beaming with pride right now, as am I. "I know what you are, what you're made for. I know the legends. I also know that the decedent of Ephraim Black is sitting in that room. He and Vanessa are destined for great things. He will be the most powerful alpha La Push has ever seen, when he decides it's time to face his demons. I also know that you're not really werewolves at all, but shape shifters pre-destined to be wolves. So yes, You're shape shifters, I'm a witch, and Vanessa... well, she is a vampire human hybrid." she said. Looking around, the rest of the room was speechless, so I took the opportunity to ask what was obviously one everyone's mind.

"How is that even possible? A vampire can't carry a child. Their bodies don't have the capacity. Wait, but a vampire can _father _a child? Does that mean the little swimmers survive the change? Even if this was possible, which I don't think it is, it means her mother, what? Had sex with a vampire? It couldn't have been willingly" I said, looking over at Cassandra. Of course Embry had to open his stupid mouth.

"Unless her mother is Bella Swan, in which case, it most definitely _was _willingly." Embry snorted. I reached over and slapped him in the back of the head. I wasn't sure if the imprint was powerful enough to make Jacob forget Bella completely. We haven't mentioned her in eight years and every time we do we always have to make sure Jacob is not around to hear it. When he would, he would walk around in a depressed haze, always referring to her as if she was dead. We all knew she was alive. If alive was even the right word. She was a full on vampire now, an enemy. That should be all that mattered, but to Jacob she would always be that pale faced girl with the rosy cheeks and big brown eyes that he had made mud pies with.

"That would make her eight, dumbass. Does she look eight to you?" Seth said. Cassandra gave up the search for tea and made her way back to Seth, sitting down she leaned up against him. Even a few hours after the imprint, and already they needed to be touching in some way. Embry opened his mouth, but I quickly cut him off.

"But it just doesn't make sense. Why would Jacob imprint on the one thing we were meant to destroy?" I said, looking up at Cassandra. She shrugged. "I wish I knew, but fate has a fumy sense of humor." She answered. We were quiet for a few minutes. They stretched on for what felt like hours. Cassandra broke the silence.

"Now, that that's out of the way, I feel it would only be right to share what I know with you." She looked between Embry and myself. "As I said, I am a witch but that's not all I am." She said, shooting us an unreadable look. "A long time ago, my grandmother was a medicine women...for the _Quileute _people. Before you ask, yes, I am half _Quileute. My mother was fully Quileute and grew up __on the reservation, however she moved to Hawaii with my father right after I was born. That's not the point though, what I'm trying to say is, my grandmother was a seer. She saw the past, present, and future. All of her visions were always presented in dream form. As they are for me. I'd like to show you something, if you can promise to open your minds and try to understand what I'm telling you." She was speaking directly to Embry and myself, so we nodded her along. Seth sat next to her listening intently. She then reached into her clutch and pulled out a little blue notebook. Flipping through it she found a page and then handed the book to me. "I write down all of my dreams first thing after I wake up. I had this one last night, right before Vanessa invited me along on the date." I looked down and saw the date scribbled in the top left corner: October 31__st__ . _

___ I'm standing in a forest watching two lovers in a clearing. A golden ring surrounds them almost hiding them from view and a glowing white cord that connects them heart to heart. The woman a tall lean form about six feet tall, she has two faces: one a beautiful feminine face with shoulder length black hair. Eyes so dark they're almost black and a perfectly proportional nose, leading down to full parted lips. Her second face, a silver colored wolf with a wise stare, teeth sharp enough to tear vampire flesh._

___ Her lover, a little over six foot five with muscles for days. He has a short cropped head of hair. Eyes the same color as the woman's, a sharp jawline, and a long nose that goes perfectly with his face. He too has two faces, one an overly manly face, but with friendly eyes that become almost adoring when looking at his lover. His second face, also a wolf, slightly bigger than the woman's. His wolf was a darker shade of silver with a black patch over his left eye. They walked closer to each other, than ____abruptly about faced and walked off in different directions._

___ They where soul mates in every sense of the word but wherever they where, they didn't know it ____yet. Does this vision mean I'm meant to lead them to each other?_

_ I looked up at Cassandra, completely speechless. My mind was blank, I wouldn't even allow myself to process this craziness. I passed the notebook to Embry letting him take in what this meant. She is __Quileute, she comes from our heritage, our magic, the same thing that made us what we are. The only choice I had was to accept this at face value and hope that it wasn't some cruel joke. Seth was looking at me, he was worried. I heard Embry's breathe hitch as he read the words._

_ "Can this really be true? Is he really my s-s-..." I struggled to get the words out. They were words that terrified me down to my very core. Embry put the notebook down and looked over at me, putting his hand on my knee he whispered, "Soul Mate?" Cassandra smiled at me, taking my hand in hers._

_ "Sometimes we're so jaded by our pasts, that we don't take the time to see whats right in front of our faces. You both had so much placed on your shoulders at an age when you weren't strong enough to carry the weight. It made you scared of love, instead of embracing it. Love doesn't always bring pain, sometimes it heals too." _

_ I looked over at Embry who was still holding the notebook, looking at me as though I was his lifeline. I felt something in my heart stir, something I haven't felt since Sam. Something I had never allowed myself to feel for Embry, in fear that he would imprint on some girl and leave me shattered and alone. Could I actually trust in this bitch called fate and come out alive? I looked Embry in the eye and I suddenly knew the answer._

_ "I should have listened to you. You were right about everything, I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I was just so terrified of being hurt again I didn't even think about the possibility that you might be it for __me. I'm sorry." I said, suddenly feeling like I could cry. He took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead._

_ "We'll discuss this later, now is not the time." He said as he let me go. Cassandra was smiling, holding Seth's hand. They were having their own conversation, giving us the privacy I didn't think to ask for. Seth turned to me and smiled._

_ "I always knew you were meant to be happy. As annoying and perverted as you are, Embry, I'm still glad you're the one for my sister." Seth said while standing up, Embry followed and gave him a very manly hug. They both sat down and it became quiet in the room. My mind started whirling with the future that was now laid out in front of me. I could see it all, and for once it didn't terrify me._

_ A few minutes later we heard what sounded like Vanessa busting out in to gut wrenching, full blown laughter. Shortly after the laughter started we heard what sounded like a body crashing to the floor which was followed by Jacob pleading with Vanessa to explain why she was affected by the spell. We all listened as she explained that her mother was human, and her father a vampire. Proving me wrong once again. Damn, today was just not my day. She then explained that she never tasted human blood, and neither had her family. They survived on animal blood. Huh, I always thought the Cullen's where the only vegi vamps out -, Oh my god. No, fate could not be that cruel. I refuse to believe it._

_ Jacob was apparently on the same train of thought I was and he was going in the right direction. __I heard him ask her her last name, to which she admitted that Vanessa wasn't even her real name. It was Renesmee Cullen. Cullen. On my left Embry busted out laughing so hard I thought his head was going __to come off. He was almost blue in the face when he turned to me. "I can't fucking believe I was __actually right. Bella and the leech conceived a child, and she's laying in that room. With a wolf who was in love with her mother up until a day ago. Can anyone else smell the shit that's about to hit the fan." He got up as we heard a crash and what sounded like breaking glass._

_ooo_

_Seth's POV_

_ I was laying on the ground, unable to move and just watching the scene unfold around me. Jacob and the Vampire were locked in a slow dance, circling their way closer to each other, neither wanting to give the other the first chance at the death blow. Though one of the vamps arms was missing, the other one was still highly capable of breaking some bones, as proven by my mangled leg and the fact that I couldn't get up to do anything. Cassandra's voice rang loud through the clearing and sent my panic into overdrive. I tried to get up, forgetting about my leg and ended up flopping to the ground with a pitiful whine. Cassandra was muttering something and before I knew what to even make of the situation, she threw her arm up in the air pointing at the vampire. Both Vanessa and the vampire collapsed at the same moment, both letting out screams full of pain. _

_ Jacob took the opportunity and clamped his massive jaws around the vampires neck. With the final crunch of granite, Vanessa slumped to the ground, blood slowly trickling out of her ears. I watched as Jacob quickly phased , set the leech on fire and took off to grab the spare sweats we kept in the woods. He walked back out with two pairs._

_ "Seth, can you walk?" Jacob growled out as he threw the second pair to me. I phased back to human form and scrambled to get them on as he crouched down to pick up Vanessa who was passed out on the ground. Cassandra turned to him, putting a hand on his arm she whispered. _

_ "I'm so sorry. I panicked and put more power in to the spell then it called for, it was only supposed to bring down a full vampire. I was so scared for Seth I didn't even think about her." She removed her hand and stared at the floor. "I'm such a bad friend." I saw a tear fall to the ground, I tried to get up, forgetting about my leg in the midst of her pain. Of course, in doing so I put weight on my leg and instantly regretted it when I went flopping back to the ground with a snarl of pain. Cassandra ran up to me and helped me up, supporting my more then two hundred pound frame all on her own._

_ Jacob turned to her with Vanessa laying motionless in his arms. "You just saved us what could have been a very long a dangerous fight. The bloodsucker looked like he wouldn't go down without a one." He walked over and snuffed out the fire as soon as the smoke turned white. "And, why would you have to think about her when you're trying to bring down a leech?" Jacob asked, completely ignoring the fact that Cassandra had come out and pretty much admitted to being a witch. I wasn't surprised at all, I sensed her power the second I heard her voice. It didn't even scare me. Shit, why would it? I'm a werewolf created for the purpose of killing vampires. It still blows my mind. I imprinted, I thought if it hadn't happened in the past eight years then it probably wouldn't happen. This girl threw me for a loop and I couldn't be happier, I kept reliving the imprint in my head wanting to store it in my memory forever._

___The second I heard the purr of that Lamborghini engine my mind went completely blank. I ____watched as the lime green beauty pulled into the drive. As Vanessa parked the car and got out, my eyes stayed glued to the paint job, traveling over the matching custom rims, and landing on the matching ____black and lime green leather interior. I felt the drool pooling in my mouth, if this car was a woman she'd be Marilyn Monroe. Perfect curves, beauty in every feature. The thing blew my mind and was the only thing I saw. I ran my fingers over the butter smooth interior, loving the feeling under my finger tips. I briefly thought that I should use some of my savings and just splurge in a beauty like this. I stored that thought away for later as I heard the most beautiful sound in the world._

___ I was so engrossed with her voice, I didn't comprehend a word she said. She had her back to me and all I could see was black hair that hung down to her waist. And what a waist it was, this girl had the perfect hourglass shape and an ass I'd want to sculpt and hang on the wall. She was talking to Leah, but I needed to see her face, her eyes. It was the most intense need I had ever experienced in my life. I briefly noticed the others turn toward me all but Vanessa with the knowing look in their eyes. Finally, she turned towards me and my whole world shifted. I felt an unmistakeable pull toward her and instantly knew she was my imprint. There was no glow or white string like there was for Jake. Just this beautiful woman taking my heart out of my chest and making it hers forever. _

___ I stared into her gorgeous eyes, a shade I had never seen before. Purple with gold flecks surrounding the pupil. I noticed we somehow ended up within inches of each other when moments before we were separated by what felt like miles. It was amazing and terrifying all at he same time. I briefly felt a flare of what could only be described as raw power. The hairs on my body stood on end, it was a strangely comforting feeling._

___If she was sparking in that moment, then she was positively exploding with power now. I felt the energy of her spell flowing through the air, sending goosebumps through my body. She grabbed on tighter to my waist as we began slowly making our way back to the house. My mind started whirling with the possibilities of what Cassandra had just said, she's a witch. Not only is she a witch, but Vanessa is apparently a vampire. How? I have no idea. She doesn't sparkle like some fairy, she's not ice cold. She has a heartbeat for fucks sake. So how is it that a spell meant to incapacitate a vampire, brought down a seemingly human girl. Whatever sound the leech and Vanessa heard, it brought them both down quick. Without so much as touching our eardrums._

_ As we approached the door Jacob barked an order for Leah and Embry to meet us downstairs. He put some Alpha behind it, probably not meaning to. His imprint was laying motionless in his arms and my heart broke for him. How is he keeping his cool? It blew my mind, I would be going crazy trying to figure out what to do. It was killing me just knowing she was struggling under my weight, I was trying as hard as I could to stay upright, and failed miserably when Embry took her place and I all but collapsed on him when I accidentally put my injured leg down. I noticed Embry grab Cassandra around the waist to keep her from collapsing from the sheer exhaustion evident on her face. Instinct took over and for a second I wanted to punch him in the face screaming "Mine!". But thankfully I snapped my mind back before I could make good on that thought._

_ Getting up the stairs and into the house was a feat in and of itself, Embry basically had to carry me while he kept a steady hand on her lower back just in case she wasn't as okay as she tried to look. _

_ "Embry, you should worry about holding Seth up, I'm fine." She said. I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off before I could get a word out. "Really, Seth. I'm okay." Leah walked around us and put her arm around Cassandra's shoulders._

_ "Yeah, little bro. She's okay, but you're so obviously not. Worry about getting up the rest of these stairs." She winked at me and continued up the stairs, I noticed she was casually letting Cassandra rest her weight on her. Even at this moment, with my leg throbbing, watching them together __made me happier than I could ever be. Leah already approving of her right off the bat made me feel like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. Though we still spoke to our mom once a week, she wasn't here to know Cassandra, I would change that. That sent my mind whirling thinking about the day I would bring her back to La Push. _

_ Jacob headed straight to his room with Vanessa, coming out only to grab a chair and then he locked himself in the room with her. A sinking feeling was starting in my gut, I knew today was not going to end well. Something big was coming and it would affect us all. Embry helped me sit down as Leah walked Cassandra over to the couch. As soon as her beautiful ass was on the seat I pulled her down so she could rest her head on my lap. I watched Leah walking over to the cabinet where we kept our version of a first aid kit, I knew what was coming and instantly felt my body tense up. Leah walked over to the couch and grabbed a towel, rolling it up she handed it to me and I put it in my mouth. Taking a deep breath, as she positioned her hands to break my leg. Cassandra sat up and grabbed my hand, muttering words in a language I never thought I'd ever hear spoken out loud. Latin. She was casting a spell. I felt the power flow through her and it made all of the hair on my body stand on end._

_ "I promise I'l__l make this as fast as possible, you ready?" Embry was already behind me pinning to the couch in case I jumped and made my leg even worse. I could tell Leah was counting down in her head so I looked over at Cassandra who head sweat beading at her brow, she looked extremely concentrated on what she was doing. I briefly felt my leg jerk and then I noticed that I wasn't being pinned to the couch anymore. I looked down to see Leah already setting the splint. What in the fuck? I didn't feel a thing, not even a pinch. I just had my leg broken and I didn't feel anything. I looked back at Cassandra who had stopped muttering, she gave a me a piercing look that I somehow knew meant "We'll talk about this later." Did she actually just cast a spell to take away my pain? I couldn't wrap my mind around it so I stored it in the back of my head for later. She heaved a giant sigh and leaned back on the couch. _

_ I realized in that moment how irreversibly in love I was with her, after a few hours this girl proved that she could not only handle my secrets, but that she could, and would protect me, the big bad wolf, from the pain that this life will inexplicably dish out. Somewhere deep down it didn't sit right with me, that in one day I could be given my imprint, have her see me for who I really am, and then after all is said and done she takes away the pain of having to get my leg broken twice in one day. It was too good to be true, hence Vanessa the unconscious in the other room. I pulled Cassandra back down so she could hopefully fall asleep. She looked exhausted and it killed me that it was my fault. Leah looked ready to tear me to pieces so I beat her to the but I beat her to it._

_ "I'll tell you everything, just let her fall asleep first." I said as I ran my fingers through her hair, I barely had time to let go before she shot up to her feet and bustled into the kitchen, waving me off on the way. She started p-uttering around the kitchen looking for something. She went on a rant about using too much power in her spell, how she should have taken Vanessa in to consideration. I didn't understand why she would even need to take her into consideration, it's not like Vanessa is a vampire. Cassandra continued on with her rant, blaming herself for what just happened. I made a move to get up but Leah put her hand on my shoulder and shook her head. _

_ Embry then opened his mouth and had me ready to ring his neck, I asked him how it was possible that he didn't believe in Cassandra's powers when she had just so blatantly cast a spell to take away my pain. He was getting ready with an answer when Cassandra opened her mouth, sending my mind through a tailspin._

_ "I didn't really take away the pain. That's the thing about magic, if you're taking something away it always has to go somewhere. Someone had to experience that pain so you didn't have to." she said. So she sent the pain somewhere else? Where? To who? And then it hit me. Although I didn't know __her well enough, I somehow knew that she would never inflict pain on anyone who didn't deserve it. I looked around to Leah and Embry and they looked fine. So if she didn't send it away, and she didn't send it on to them...No. No, absolutely not, she couldn't – wouldn't do that. I turn around to take a look at her face and she's staring back at me, waiting for the question she knew I would ask._

_ "Are you saying that ____you __pretty much just had your leg broken?" I said. No. No, No, No, No, ____No.__ I would have much rather felt every hellish minute of it, hell I would rather have my leg broken a hundred times over, than to have her feel everything I would have felt in those few minutes. A feeling of guilt grips me and I can't seem to shake it. Is that why she was my imprint? So she could use her powers to help the pack? I refused to believe it, I would never let her be used in that way, If I had to I would make sure she never used that particular spell again. _

_ "Because I didn't want you to have to bear it, I couldn't see you in that much pain. When the vampire snapped your leg, I panicked and put more power into the spell than it called for, way more. I got reckless and possibly killed Vanessa. I can't let that happen again whatever this bond is between us it has my power surging, I feel stronger than ever and it could be dangerous." She said. Before I could ask why the spell affected Vanessa, Embry had to open his mouth again. He obviously had some trouble keeping his thoughts inside his head and that little problem was about to get him punched right in the mouth. _

_ Leah saved the day by shutting him up before I could do anything about it. Cassandra then took it upon herself to prove her powers to him. She made a bottle levitate the through the room and into her hands. Casandra smirked and took a swig from the bottle of cognac, she asked Embry if he still didn't believe her. He stuttered out his reply, letting her know that he would not be opening his mouth again._

_ Another hour or so passed before we heard Vanessa wake up. An hour filled with the most mind boggling conversation I had ever heard. So much was brought to my attention, like the fact Embry and Leah were soul mates... ____soul mates! __When the fuck did that happen and why was I not aware of it? How long were they keeping this a secret from me? I guess I should have known though, all those years of flirting and shooting secret looks at each other when they thought no one was watching. It almost made me laugh. Leah, my sister and Embry, the most perverted person I'd eve known in my life, are soul mates. It hurt me a little that Leah felt she couldn't trust me with something as big as this. Apparently Cassandra is not only a witch but a seer as well, she came from Quileute magic, another thing that blew my mind. She was meant to bring Leah and Embry together. Also, Vanessa was somehow affected by a spell that was only meant for the vampire. I couldn't help but feel that something big was coming____,__something that was going to have us all reeling._

_ The second I had that thought Vanessa bust in to giggles, followed by a crash, and then even stronger giggles. Their conversation lasted no more than ten minutes, I tried to give them as much privacy as I could, trying to concentrate on anything but the voices coming out of the other room. I looked around at the others and noticed a shocked expression on both Leah and Embry's faces and instantly tuned in. Vanessa had just told Jacob that she was a vampire/human hybrid. He asked for her last name, his thoughts taking him to the same place mine were. She admitted that her name wasn't even really Vanessa, it was Renesmee...Cullen? Embry busted out laughing while Leah looked worried. Oh, shit. It was quiet for a minute and then it sounded as though something was thrown and breaking glass was raining down on to the floor. Yeah, all hell just broke loose. I don;t know why I thought we could run from the past, but here it is, so obviously ready to bite us all in the ass_

_ooo_

_RPOV_

_ "Jacob, Vanessa isn't my real name. It's Renesmee. Renesmee Cullen." His faced drained of color as he sat down hard on the chair. Burying his face in his hands I heard him mutter. "I can't fucking believe this." He sat as still as a statue, face still buried on his hands. I couldn't understand why he was so upset. Yes, I lied about my name but why does it affect him so much? It's not as if I told him I wasn't actually female, ____that __would be a reason to react the way he did._

_ I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Obviously that was the worst thing I could have possibly thought of to do. He jumped up out of the chair, grabbing a thick book off the table and throwing it against the wall where it just so happened to hit the portrait of me, sending the glass raining down to the floor. _

_ "When were you planning on telling me all of this? Were you just going to wait until it was too late? Or maybe you were planning to just keep lying to me, ____Renesmee__?" The way he said my name made it sound like it left a terrible taste in his mouth. It broke my heart and had my eyes brimming with tears. I was sad for all of two seconds before I realized that he was lying to me just as much as I was to him. _

_ "Are you fucking kidding me? When were you going to tell me that you just so happen to burst into a giant wolf that hunts vampires? Don't be a hypocrite Jacob, its not attractive." I said. I realized I was an inch away from him, poking him in the chest. Looking down I also noticed his hands start shaking and took it as a sign to back away. I backed up a few steps and he clenched his fists to stop the shaking. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Pinching the bridge of his nose he looked back at me. _

_ "You have no idea how much ____your __secret affects me. Yeah, my secret is huge but yours has its own gravitational pull. God! Just when I thought I could finally forget her, when I could finally close my eyes and not see her face. Did you know that last night was the first time I didn't think of her? The first time that I didn't wonder whether she was cold and dead. For eleven years I've been thinking about her, it was such a relief to finally, for once, have her out of my head. Now, here you are helping the past bite me square in the ass." he finished rambling and all I could do was stand there and stare. _

_ Who is he talking about? Who is this woman that hurt him so bad, and why am I the reason that it's paining him again. I'm about to ask but he cuts me off. Apparently he wasn't done with his rant._

_ "You said your mom ____was__ human? Is she not anymore?" He asked. Why in all that is holy, would he want to know that? And why does he look like the world depends on my answer. I raise an eyebrow, taking a few steps back towards him but still keeping the bed between us._

_ "Why are you so interested? Do you know my family? I saw your reaction when I said Cullen." I saw his eye twitch, but his faced remained perfectly composed. "Tell me the truth." I finished. Sitting down on the bed. He moved to sit back on the chair, avoiding sitting next to me. It stung a little and I teared up._

_ "Answer my question first." I saw his eyes harden. He crossed his arms, looking ready for war. I heaved a sigh and answered him._

_ "No, she did not survive my birth". He inhaled sharply but otherwise remained stoic. "My father saved her life, he injected her with venom straight to the heart, she wouldn't have lived otherwise." I finished. By the time I finished the sentence his face had transformed into a mask, his eyes glazed over. He was guarding his emotions, trying to hide away whatever it was that he was __feeling. He remained quiet for a few minutes and I started wondering if I should remind him of my question again. Before I could go through with that thought he opened his mouth._

_ "I do know your family, I have a long and painful history with your family. God, Nessie. How did this happen? The man up there must have a sick sense of humor." He smirks, but it doesn't stay on his face for too long. "Bella." Another smirk, but this one stays in place a little longer. _

_ Bella. As in my mother Bella? What the fuck is going on. I turn to look at him and find that he's no longer in the chair, now he's pacing the room, unconsciously avoiding the glassy area. He turns to face me and I notice that the smirk is still there._

_ "It's been years since I've said her name out loud, and you know what? It doesn't feel like I'm dying anymore. Matter of fact I don't feel anything anymore. It doesn't hurt anymore." He lifts his eyes to meet mine they're brimming with tears. He sits down next to me and takes my hand._

_ " I can't believe I didn't even notice it. Now that I look at you though, you have her eyes and his hair color. His nose and her lips. A perfect combination of the two people I hated with every fiber of my being. Wait, this makes no sense. If you're Bella and Edward's daughter." He stopped for a moment scrunching his eyebrows as though he was trying figure out a math problem. Finally he spoke up. "That would make you eight years old, but you look twenty three at most. Ness, please help me understand this." He looked up at me, almost pleading with me to help him understand. _

_ It was too much to take in, so I sat there contemplating everything I had just learned. The way he talked about my mother it almost sounded like he was in love with her. That didn't sit well with me, it felt almost as if death itself had gripped my heart. My soul mate used to be in love with my mother. Fate, you're fucking queen bitch, raining supreme. Just when I thought I had finally gotten what I'd been wishing for, she goes and pulls the rug right out from under me. I felt a gentle squeeze on my hand and realized I must have been quiet for too long. "Say something." He pleads with me. _

_ "I'm sorry, but this is just way too much to take in all at once. You're telling me, that years ago, before I was born. You knew my mother, from the way you talk about her it almost sounds like you were in love with her." I felt him stiffen and whatever was left of my heart shattered. My fears were confirmed. He looked at me with a guilty expression. My eyes welled up with tears and I snatched my hand away. This time I was the one pacing as I walked around the room. Avoiding him as well as the glassy area. Then I started on him._

_ "How come they never spoke of you? How come ____she __never spoke of you? Yet here you are, telling me that you have some sort of long twisted history with my family, particularly my mom. So excuse me if I don't quite know what to say." I stood up and walked over to the door way of his adjoining bathroom, I was standing there watching his face twist into a sneer._

_ "So she never spoke about me? She just ran away to her happily ever after and forgot about all the people that loved her, that cared about her. Tell me, do you know you have grandfather who believes his daughter to be dead? God, she destroyed so many lives with her decisions, she was so selfish. Yet here I am imprinted on her daughter." He looked up at the ceiling. "Fuck you, Fate. You're one evil bitch." He took a deep breath and his face relaxed. "Maybe I always felt such a strong connection to her because she was supposed to bring you into the world. You have to understand what I'm feeling Ness. She was my best friend, I fought so hard for her, I loved her. Huh, ____loved. __I don't anymore, what an amazing feeling." He finished, the last of his rant fading off until the last word was barely above a whisper._

_ I had a grandfather? Besides Charlisle? Why was I never told of this? Oh, my parents have so much explaining to do. How could my mother be so selfish as to just up and leave her father, my grandfather without so much a a word. If I had known about him sooner, I would have demanded that __they let me meet him, I would have begged and pleaded. Or maybe, I would have went back to forks instead of coming to Hawaii. Since I had a grandfather, does that mean I have a human Grandmother out there too? It was all too much to think about. I'll leave it for tomorrow, my mother is in for one rude awakening tomorrow. She has no idea whats coming her way._

_ I let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes, technically I'm eight. Physically I'm in my early twenties and that's how I'll stay...I guess forever. Mentally though, I'm probably older than you. Being a hybrid, I mature at a much faster pace than a normal human. As you discovered earlier, yes I have a heartbeat, and I have blood flowing through my veins. I need to feed once a month to survive, other than that I can get sustenance from human food. Which I love. And since I'm all about the truth tonight, I also have a couple of abilities." I finished, crossing my arms over my chest. His mouth had fallen open._

_ "Oh my god." He fisted his hands in his hair. "Please tell me you didn't inherit Edward's power, have you been reading my mind this whole time?" He looked to me, apparently wordlessly begging for me to tell him his worries were unfounded. _

_ "No I can't read minds, though I did get my power from my father, it's sort of his ability but in reverse, I could show you if you'd like." I held out my hand to him, palm up. He looked unsure but stood up and walked over to me taking my hand in his anyway. I opened up the connection and let all my feelings for him flow through, throwing in images from my dreams ( Only the PG ones. ) I showed him my family and how much they loved me, I felt him tense when I brought my mother into the forefront of my mind letting him see her as she was now. He didn't comment. I finished off the preview with the night we met. How I felt the second I laid eyes on him and how happy I was to have finally found my "Prince Charming". _

_ All of the sudden his hand was pulled from mine as I was gently pushed up against the wall. His lips covered mine and I forgot all about the connection I had left open. He pried my lips apart with his tongue, I granted him entrance and so begun a slow, delicious, and completely all consuming kiss. His hands came down to my ass as he cupped it, pulling me up to wrap my legs around his waist. His tongue fought for dominance with mine as his arms traveled up my thighs and my hips. He brought one hand up to fist in my hair. The other was making slow, intoxicating little patterns on my hip. I wrapped my arms around his neck completely forgetting that, Yes, the connection was still open. _

_ His kisses where waking something in me I had yet to experience. Something that I only ever heard about from my science book. The need was becoming dangerously strong, strong enough to make me buck my hips, grinding my crotch against his. I felt a surge of pure pleasure shoot through me, Jacob let out a sound that sound like a snarl turned moan. He then used the hand on my hip and took over control. The way he was pushing my body down on his made me shudder, I didn't notice that I was pouring every ounce of my need onto him. I felt something new between my legs. Something big. Too big if I was being truthful but I stored that thought away for later. Jacob growled low in his throat and the sound stirred feelings in me that I had never felt before. Instantly I felt moistness between my legs, but I couldn't bring myself to stop his assault on my mouth. _

_ He suddenly stopped the kiss, pulling away just enough to look me in the eyes. He took a long breath through his nose, his nostrils flared and his pupils dilated. He growled again and attacked my neck, this time with renewed vigor. He nipped at my earlobe, earning him a growl from me. He whispered in my ear._

_ "If I had known about you, I would have never ran. I would have followed her to the ends of the earth, I would have waited patiently for you to enter my life. You are the most amazing thing to ever happen to me, ____Renesmee Cullen.__" He then captured my mouth and all I knew was bliss._

_**A/N: Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I look forward to your reviews probably more than you guys look forward to updates. Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
